Darkness and love within
by Darkassasinsaint
Summary: First Fanfic. AU Harry is a Slytherin lost soul. He fights himself and Voldemort alone, too proud to admit he needs help, even with his twin and best friend he is alone or maybe not completely alone. HHG shipper.Sex scenes are here. Chap 17 is up. Review
1. Remembrance

If the Harry Potter rights were mine, I be living in luxury and going to press conferences. THEY DO NOT and I have no rights and all characters belong to J.K Rowling  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Remembrance  
  
Hermione Granger had just pulled out an old dusty leather bound book. Flipping through her journal entries, she came to the first of a magical series. The entries were spread far apart and were never the greatest of memories  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I'm a witch!! Never could I have dreamed that I, Hermione Granger could have been a witch, not those bumpy warty nose creatures on Halloween, but a magical spell caster with wands and incantations. I've just met with Professor Dumbledore, reputedly one of the most powerful wizards in the world! My acceptance letter to his school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hogwarts, I've got so much reading ahead, I don't want to be behind in anything since I've came from a non magical family. Reading these spells and everything is so amazing. Professor Dumbledore let me on an important secret; two new students will be attending Hogwarts which will be in my year. Harry and Amanda Potter are in my grade. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the baby that spared the world from Lord Voldemort otherwise known as the "You Know Who". Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts. I really hope I'll get to meet him; I'll have to impress such a figure like him with intelligence, and respectable skills. I don't want to make a fool out of myself in front of the famous Harry Potter. There so much to learn!!  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Hermione smiled after recalling that magical day when Dumbledore came to her house and showed her the magical world that remained hidden from muggles. Hermione, however, was shocked to find Harry Potter in Slytherin house, her house Gryffindor arch enemy. Harry was Slytherin's ace, third smartest in the school next to Amanda Potter. Hermione was acknowledged the brightest of the top three, but that didn't reassure her anything. Harry wasn't just smart; he was much more than that. He was seeker for Slytherin's Quidditch team and not to mention prefect of the Slytherin house. What disturbed her most was that Harry didn't seem to try. Harry wasn't lazy but he certainly wasn't rule abiding prefect material. Every year You Know Who attempted to regain power but Harry Potter and Amanda Potter thwarted him every year while disobeying all the school rules in the process.  
  
First year, Sorcerer's stone, the secret of immortality was almost stolen by Lord Voldemort. Second year, Harry Potter saved Hermione, Ron and Ginny from the Basilisk of Salazar Slytherin. Ginny was under the spell of Tom Riddle and Ron and Hermione were whisked away into the Chamber of Secrets. Harry along with Fawkes fought the Basilisk. This was where Hermione first saw the real, Harry Potter. It wasn't bravery, courageous and most of all he wasn't bloody perfect like everyone thought. During his fight with the Basilisk, Harry's emerald eyes flared to such a degree, Hermione could feel his rage and anger, unbridle it seared the flesh of mortals as he fought. That rage wasn't normal, terrible things must in his past to make a person like him so angry and afraid of life itself. Years of lack of sleep shown through this visage tired, weary and most of all just depressed, the noticeable lack of the normal luster was quite evident by as the pools of emerald glow faded as the anger died down and the walls of ice reformed.  
  
Third year was certainly an interesting one, Sirius Black a fugitive and escapee of Azkaban, the wizard prison. No one knew what exactly happen, but Sirius escaped Hogwarts and many things uncertain happened. Fourth year, both Potters were entered into the Twizard Tournament. Harry and Amanda dueled the newly resurrected, You Know Who. Amazing, how Hermione learned of such things, mostly girl conversations and rumors. Fifth year, Harry Potter and Amanda found themselves once again dueling Death Eaters, the personal servants of You Know Who. This time however they were traded spell for spell in the Ministry of Magic where Sirius Black, who was proven innocent, anguished their poor souls, fell protecting his god-children. Against the odds, they impossibility found a way to reverse the veil of mysteries and bring Sirius back from the dead.  
  
Hermione turned the page of her journal and read.  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
The first year was filled with wonders but also knew found hatreds. What's with Trios? I'm part of the Gryffindor trio along with Ron and Neville. I'm constantly finding myself along with Ron and Neville competing against the Slytherin Trio, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Those ungrateful Slytherin jerks, they think they know it all! I'm regularly finding myself in risk of expulsion because of some stupid prank. The dueling is insufferable to think they care about something more important than school. What of the Potters, They see the taunting and little do they stop the fighting, I saw the pain in Harry's eyes as he watches everyone trade curses, still he doesn't do anything to stop the fighting. Gryffindor honor is a curse, I find myself constantly having to defend myself against curses that shouldn't be used in the magical world. Slytherin and Gryffindor can never be friends in this lifetime. Slytherins will never stop making fun of Gryffindors. Malfoy dared to call me a mud blood, insufferable git.  
  
Cheers in hopes of a coming year,  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
Hermione smiled for few things had change since then; she turned to her last entry particularly her favorite. Well only a few important things changed since then.  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Fifth year was insufferable; boys everywhere are having hormonal issues. I can't seem to notice that everybody is dating someone. Look at Harry, he dates for a week and then dumps. What a playboy, so immature, I wonder why he does it, that nature seems foreign to him. Harry is a playboy. Girl conversations turned from latest fashions to who's a good fuck, typical maturity. Still, everyone dreamed of dating Harry Potter, the Slytherin Sex God even me. Draco Malfoy happened to get luckiest grab, Amanda Potter. He walks unchallenged by everyone now for have securing Harry Potter's wrath in his hand. I found that out on my first duel of his new relationship. Our spells gradually increased in brutality, the two trios clashed with spells until Harry showed up. I felt my arm grab twisted as the wand fell so did my body as he spun around not hitting me. Harry kicked Ron's stomach and flipped over landing both his feet in Neville's face. Harry took all of us down without even drawing his wand! I got a glimpse at his defined six-pack and his lean muscular build. Compacted and pure fighting skill was all over him, the anger faded and a pain look came over his eyes, I felt sorry for that man. He lives a life of lies and expectation, he can't do what's right in his heart because of false loyalty to some ideal that not his. We the Gryffindor Trio were all taken down by the famous Harry Potter, because we could have hurt his sister. One thing was positive though, Ron asked me out during the end of the year! Well maybe, I should live a little, after all I did accept.  
  
Hermione Granger 


	2. The letter

I wish I was J.K. Rowling, but I'm just a boy who has spare time to write fanfic. These do not belong to me what so ever and that is the fact . Characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
Chapter 2  
  
The Letter  
  
Hermione was staring dreamily out the window, thinking about her relationship. As a snow white owl flew in carrying a letter. Hermione had seen this owl out and about in the school but couldn't recall who it belong to. Hermione took the letter out from the owl. As the owl fluttered its wings and soared out her window. She took her letter opener and cut the letter seal. As she took the letter out two dangling bags came forth.  
  
Dear Miss Granger,  
  
I've encased two small packs of floo powder if you are wondering what the two clear bags filled with black powder are. Now to business, The moment you receive this letter your fireplace has now been added to the floo network for a day, I request that you come to Diagon Alley immediately for I have news that concern you greatly. Don't worry about your parents they've already been informed and have willing let agreed to give their permission to go. You must come immediately for the news to have any significant effect on your life. Come to Room 11 in the Leaky Cauldron, the door will be unlocked.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
A friend  
  
Hermione grabbed her trusted wand and rushed downstairs to the fireplace. Astonishingly the bright red flames crackled with no wood, nor having been set before. The flames turned emerald green as she yelled Leaky Cauldron. Hermione's feet barely touched the ground as she rushed past Tom and running to room eleven. As the door locked clicked opened she screamed.  
  
Across the hall, Harry murmured to Amanda, "That would be Hermione."  
  
Hermione started at Ron. He was obviously in lots of pleasure being inside Luna Lovegood! His penis moving in and out of sweat covered little slut. Not to mention their lips encased in a deep kiss. Luna stared dreamily at Ron and gave a mocking kiss at Hermione.  
  
Hermione stepped inside the room entering the unsilenced area hearing Luna screaming, "Oh Ronald!"  
  
Anger and denial flashed across her face Hermione screamed, "You cheating bastard! Why the hell did you ask me out and a week later, you're fucking a whore? Did you think I wasn't good enough for you? That I wouldn't want to get shagged by my boyfriend? Do you not like Bloody virgins, or are the sluts more suitable for you? We're through, no more couple for us, and you don't expect me to ever again help you until you learn proper manners."  
  
Ron stopped moving, his head turned around and stared into Hermione's brown eyes, "Suit yourself, Luna knows I like hot girls that are willing for a good fuck. See how she's in my bed and getting a good fuck? Let me know if you ever want to lose your virginity, bookworm."  
  
Hermione exited the room and before she shut the door, her wand spun out and with a few choice words a quick beam of light flashed out. Hermione smiled cruelly as she could see in the corner of her eye Ron trying to pull out even though his flesh was melted with Luna's because of a very efficient lightning bolt curse. She slammed the door shut and walked away. Light fluttering sounds came rushing past her ears as she saw the same snow owl enter a small room down the corridor. Eager to see who saved her from a cheating relationship her small feet pedaled her body to the door with only a crack open. Her jaw dropped for the second time in ten minutes. 


	3. Revelations

If the Harry Potter rights were mine, I be living in luxury and going to press conferences. THEY DO NOT and I have no rights and all characters belong to J.K Rowling  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Revelations  
  
Hermione couldn't believe what she saw, Harry and Amanda Potter sitting together on a bed, side by side, studying a collection of rare books. Muttering a simple invisibility spell she walked into the room silently and hopefully unnoticed.  
  
"What's up with you and Hermione, Harry?" Amanda inquired  
  
Harry pocketed his wand and turned to face the same emerald eyes of his twin, "What do you mean, sis?"  
  
Amanda laughed and replied, "You've have just gone against the Slytherin code, Harry. You helped a Gryffindork; actually you saved Hermione from that cheating bastard, Weasel. You never make fun of her at the tables you occasionally take jab at Weasel and useless long-brains (A.N. Longbottom). In 5 years you've never insulted her, never made fun of her, and certainly never even dared to even test her skills. What about that time in second year? Hermione dropped her books and you just picked them up and gave them to her. Or what about that rogue bludger? That speeding bullet would have annihilated that flimsy bookworm. No, you saved her. You took a bludger and broke your arm for her. What about that fight you entered? You just twisted her wrist so she dropped her wand while Weasel and no brains got the royal stuffing kicked out. You just helped her again; do you have a thing for the bookworm? Or do you want your virginity to be taken by someone special like her, the know it all?"  
  
Harry's eyes were cold emeralds glistening snakelike and dangerously at the last few words, "Do not question my motives, Amanda Potter. You think I like someone because I do something nice? You know me better than that, foolish sister. Like? Why would I like her? I respect her; I bet if the castration curse wasn't dark magic, Weasel wouldn't have a dick anymore. I wish I could have seen his face when she cursed or hex him for such a vile act. I respect three people in this world: Hermione, You, Dumbledore. The three people those are smarter than me at Hogwarts. Besides she should have figured it out when the fact that I covered the area with deflecting hexes so she be able to curse Weasel without getting a warning from the Ministry"  
  
Amanda's laughter filled the room, "You sure you don't have a thing for Hermione, the bookworm?" Her laughter immediately stopped as the lights darkened and several ink bottles explode. The room shuddered at the power radiating from Harry's shaking form. Amanda faced became worried, "Listen Harry, sorry, I forgot about Voldemort."  
  
Hermione flinched at the name, but as if that wasn't shocking enough. That the Famous Harry Potter might actually like her! It was as if a dream came true, the hottest most eligible bachelor of the school might actually have a think for her. The hottest guy in the school was right before her not denying the fact that he might have a feeling for Hermione Granger, the muggle-born witch. She memorized the moment. Harry's raven black hair was unruly and lacked the standard gel to tame that unruly mess of his. His eyes covered by a crusty layer of ice covering a sea of hidden feelings in the emerald depths of the ocean. A silver lightning bolt laid on his chest as the silver chain was covered by his collar. Books around her waiting to be explored were all there waiting just like him, waiting as if he knew she was merely a foot away from his lips.  
  
"Amanda, like you, like mom and dad, if I open my heart to anyone, Voldemort would kill that person because of me. He wanted to kill you in our fourth year remember? Sirius died because of me, I've lost too many people to open my heart to anyone, and if I do, they will be hurt because of me. When I lose my anger so many things come haunt me till I'm dead. You only share some of my pain, Amanda though our scar and connection. You don't get two hours of sleep because of nightmares. You don't have to fight yourself for control. You don't have many things that plague and torture me deep within my soul, my anger. This side of anger of me isn't going to play nice school boy, it's here to kill Voldemort."  
  
Such care in Amanda Potter's eyes was unheard of, these Slytherins actually had feelings? Hermione shook her head, she heard Amanda reply, "Harry you're not alone in this fight, plenty of wizards are out there. Everyone even the Gryffindor wish Voldemort to be dead, they'll help you. Sirius is here, now, to help you in this fight"  
  
"Amanda, do you not recall the prophecy? I'm the only bloody mother-fucker wizard on this whole damn planet that has the ability to stop him, and neither can survive while the other lives. Meaning, if I don't kill him, he'll kill me. If I open my heart up again, he'll take it and smash it into pieces again and again. No, I do not need anyone to aid me, Not Sirius, Not Dumbledore, and Not Hermione, Not the rest of the Gryffindork losers, not Snape nor the Slytherins, and Not you. This fight is beyond any of you. This is my fight, one I must complete on my own, I am alone." Harry's voice thundered throughout the room.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe her ears. She knew Harry had anger issues but this was too much responsibility for anyone, even Harry. This loner, this person who gave up friendship in order to protect those he cares most about. This lone wolf side formed because of love, but it was composed of undying hatred, rage and anger beyond all morality. That primal fury wasn't just some illusion, it was another side to Harry, and maybe that's what saved him from Voldemort. Not likely, it seemed that Harry's heart had been smashed far too many times, his ability to take such pain without anyone noticing was incredible. Hermione wondered about her feelings towards this man, towards this caring, sweet man, who is being forced to save this world at such a young age. Both the Potters had such a hard life and no one knows about it because, all that fame and fortune they have, but it was earned with a terrible price. All those galleons, it was blood money, deaths such pains at an early age, that never were resolved.  
  
Hermione couldn't take it; she ran from the room, ran to the nearest fire place in Leaky Cauldron and floo back to her house. She ran into her room and locked the door. This is a dream, she muttered. She put her head into her pillow and cried. Did she a Gryffindor dare have a relationship with the Slytherin prince, the Slytherin sex-god, the Slytherin ace and trump? Only one person knows who he was truly like and that was his sister, that calm heroic façade wasn't him that anger wasn't him, it was let loose in self-defense but could she trust the man of her dreams. Would he break her heart like that git, Ron or was he truly the man that she saw before her. She cried herself to sleep with her head buried in her pillow.  
  
Sends lots of reviews please  



	4. Decisions

If the Harry Potter rights were mine, I be living in luxury and going to press conferences. THEY DO NOT and I have no rights and all characters belong to J.K Rowling

Chapter 4

Decisions

The next morning came far too soon for any comfort. A letter written in pink in the same semi-neat writing as the day before was on her chest. The letter was covered in many lilies, her favorite flower covering every bit of it. Harry must have paid attention on the first day of schooling at Hogwarts when Professor Flitwick asked them their favorite flower was.

The letter said,

Dear Hermione Granger,

I'm sorry for your loss, but I rather not see you suffer with a boyfriend like Ron Weasley. I hope you won't so easily forgive him for cheating on you like that. If you ever need to have another's opinion just give a screech.

A friend

A screech, Hermione wondered what that mean; did Harry mean an owl screech? Shaking her head and pulling her new book for next year's class from her bed stand. Opening to the first page, the spell was animal imitation calls. Hermione fell off her king size bed and onto the wooden floor. Not possible, how had Harry known the first spell in her new book. As rationality came back she realized that, Harry like her was in many advance classes. He in sense could have been better than her and Amanda if he had tried. She gasped in realization, that tired look she saw in second year wasn't just tired because of fighting, he must be exhausted, only two hours of sleep, and the rest is nightmares plaguing his every footstep. That pain has never creased in his life. No wonder why he wasn't more apt to get good grades, his body is being tested to the very edge of his ending endurance.

"I'll give him a chance. He needs my help even if he's too stubborn to admit he needs help. I won't go out with anyone until he asks me, even if he waits until after he defeats You Know Who. He needs something to give him strength for his own is waning after a lifetime of hardships."

Hermione thought about Harry's body as that white and green collared shirt he was wearing yesterday, might press against his skin showing his firm, toned, body. That Quidditch, muscle packed frame of his, just sitting by the lake at Hogwarts just watching the waves touch the shoreline and receding back to center. Hermione knew behind the walls of ice and pain, there is an ocean of emotions that need caring and love to help him. Unfortunately he is a Slytherin. As she thought about Harry, a flash transported her.

She was in Harry's mind, she saw Harry using a pure image of her as a shield against Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort smashed against Harry's defenses with such demonic evil that the very walls of Harry's mind seem to shudder. Every time that evil hit Harry pain beyond belief spasm throughout her body, everywhere the pain just hit at once and then hit again and again. She could feel Harry dying under that evil. His breathe became labored and painful. Hermione could feel Amanda unconscious under such pain.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore, Harry needed help this instant. At the top of her lungs, she screamed, "Lumos!" Casting the shadows back into the abyss as light enveloped her and spreading to form a shield for Harry. Her light banished the darkness, banishing the evil force that threatened to overwhelm Harry. Harry fell down and the connection was severed as Hermione's mind receded back into her body.

Hermione fell to her knees back in her house not wanting to leave his poor soul alone right now. Tears splashed against the wood echoing their sorrow for leaving him in such a time of need. "Harry" she murmured as tears rolled down her soft cheeks leaving a trail of pain and anguish. Hermione knew not what this emotion was, it was like a fantasy. The feeling was so surreal. Could she be in love with Harry? What else could have brought her to Harry; it was amazing to see that the famous Harry Potter used her as a shield against evil like a patronous against dementors. He used the mere thought of her to shield himself against the most evil being on the planet.

Harry pushed himself up and stared at his twin. "What happened? Last thing I remember is me about to lose to Lord Voldemort, did he win?"

"I don't know Harry. If he won, we're both dead and the both the muggle and wizarding world are doomed. Harry do you remember anything else?"

Harry didn't reply to that statement, He was positive he saw Hermione Granger high on a hilltop watching him futilely struggling against Voldemort. That's impossible he shook his head in denial. How could Hermione enter my mind from her house which was most certainly not within range of any for Occlumency or Legilimency to work without a strong connection like my scar? Did she feel the pain that came from Lord Voldemort beatings? No, she wasn't there, but who shouted the illumination spell, that must have been a powerful wizard. Or witch his mind nagged him. No, it couldn't have been Hermione; she doesn't even know me that well, not to mention that she definitely doesn't know my feeling of her. Wait I have feelings for her? Do I dare love someone? All those sluts I've dated, I felt nothing for but why do I feel like a longing sensation towards, Hermione? Oh my God, Amanda is right I've never insulted her before. Do I love Hermione?

"Harry!!!!!!!" Amanda shouted at the top of her lungs.

Harry's eyes shattered as the ice broke and anger flooded the through. Harry snapped, "What do want know jerk face. Can you seem I'm thinking?"

Amanda replied slowly in fear of rousing his anger, "You never answered my question."

The anger faded and calm icy surface reappeared, a slight feared look crossed both the potter twins' eyes. "I'm sorry, Amanda." "No, just leave me alone I need time to think and perhaps decide."

REVIEWS PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE SEND LOTS OF THEM


	5. Internal wars

If the Harry Potter rights were mine, I be living in luxury and going to press conferences. THEY DO NOT and I have no rights and all characters belong to J.K Rowling

Chapter 5

Internal Wars

Harry followed Amanda through King's Cross. The summer finished quite uneventful, even Harry seemed to enjoy himself. The air was light and humidity was low, a bit usual for the summertime in Britain. Then again, it was always calm before the storm. Harry's mind had been preoccupied to such a degree that Voldemort, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor Snape, all failed to even break the outer defense of Harry's mind. He just couldn't stop thinking about Hermione, and his last encounter with Voldemort. The feelings were so foreign, alien, not having the greatest childhood, he never experience these emotions he was always getting bullied and certainly never able to defend himself against the emotions without anger overwhelming him and defending him.

Harry found himself standing at the entrance to Platform 9 ¾, when a welcome sight came before him.

"Harry!" Sirius shouted loud for everyone to hear, as he came in with a Black famous bear hug. Sirius then grabbed Amanda by the waist and swung her around. The nutritional food of Hogwarts did well for Sirius; he longer looked gaunt and skinny. His muscles were back and he looked more alive then ever.

"Good to see you found them, Sirius." A cold voice of a potion master came from behind the illusionary brick wall.

"Come on, Come you two. No time to waste the train is leaving in just a few short minutes." Professor Black's voice sounded serious now.

Harry found his stuff being brought by Dobby and Winky to the train, as he was rushed inside. Every teacher was present now. Dumbledore, Flitwick, even hated McGonagall was here on the train. Harry slipped into a room with his sister as the Teachers were rushing everyone into the rooms. When, Draco and his two goons came in, Amanda took her traditional spot on Draco, the keeper of Slytherin Quidditch team, lap.

"How was summer, Harry?" Draco asked almost with concern, Harry and him were friends since the first year, and with Amanda dating him, he and Harry were close like brothers.

"You know, same Dursleys and running away style. I wish the Order of the Phoenix didn't use Sirius's place though. It would have been easier to live with him instead of the Leaky Cauldron."

Draco flashed his trademark sneer as a couple of first years walked past the room. Draco laughed, "Well, if my father wasn't busy trying to kill you, you could have stayed at my place for awhile."

Amanda gave him a quick peck on the cheeks, she murmured, "Thanks for the offer. But I don't think Harry would accept me going. You and I might not leave bed, and that would probably piss him off." Amanda added just a bit of sarcasm and lowered her voice, "Maybe this summer, we'll be old enough to spend with each other." With a whisper, Amanda finished, "You know, I'm still wanting a bit of you this year."

Draco smiled and kissed his girlfriend. In the same hush voice, he replied with a sexy smile across his face, "A bit?"

Harry wasn't amused by the theatrics, "Go get something to eat and an empty room if you want to snog."

Harry mutters a few curses as Crabbe and Goyle exit the room following their leader outside. Clouds roll over the hilltops and heavy rain drops splash against the window. The hollowing wind came in violently against the window pane. The storm had arrived. Sleepiness overcame Harry as his eyes began to droop.

"My lord, we are ready to commence."

Lord Voldemort hissed, "Good, Wormtail, I hope you won't fail me, the attack must go perfectly."

"Yes, my lord all will go as planned." Wormtail replied.

Tom Riddle's cold voice showed no mercy, "Just a reminder." "Crucio"

Harry woke up to see seven figures outside his compartment. All of them had wands drawn. Harry drew his own wand and saw that the Gryffindork trio had instigated another fight. His gaze fell upon Hermione and then a worried feeling rushed through him.

"No student is allowed outside at this moment." Hermione began.

"Without a prefect and Amanda Potter is a Slytherin Prefect, mudblood. Why don't you let us enter our room and you leave us alone, and go have a little romp with Ronnikins." Draco replied with a smug grin.

Hermione replied, "You."

Draco mockingly answered with concern, "So it is true, Ron cheated on you within the first week. The mudblood couldn't even keep a boyfriend for a week! Before he went and got himself a better girl obviously one that's eagerly lost her virginity unlike, the mudblood. Good for you, Ron."

Ron came to Hermione's defense, "Stupefy!"

Six more spells flashed outwards as everyone launched some spell in hopes of beating the other trio. No teachers present, the fight was obviously going to escalate unless someone else intervened. Harry pointed his wand at the middle of the hall in between the racing beams of light. He thundered, "Negatio!"

Everyone stood appalled as a swirling nexus of blackness absorbed their hexes and jinxes and disappeared. He stepped outside the compartment and faced his sister and Draco. He growled, "Get inside."

No one in their reasonable mind would challenge Harry Potter. No one not even his sister wanted to face his wrath. His glare could bring even a basilisk to the ground in fear of his anger. His eyes were brimming with fury that the sorting hats warning when unanswered, by prefects. Prefects that can't even put the past aside, well, some pasts are harder to put aside than others.

AN Negatio Ne-gay-she-o, important later on

Reviews please lots of reviews


	6. alliances?

If the Harry Potter rights were mine, I be living in luxury and going to press conferences. THEY DO NOT and I have no rights and all characters belong to J.K Rowling

Chapter 6

Alliances?

Hermione saw so many emotions trying to be released at a time. She wondered what some of the emotions were. Harry's eyes were his secret, everything could be told about him through those eyes. There burning gaze of life and passion withheld to protect those he cares. Hermione thought, he cares about me. The anger in the eyes subsided immediately as their gaze came onto her eyes.

Harry muttered the simple privacy charm. He didn't need Slytherins to hear this conversation, "Are you three stupid? Do not even answer me. I can't believe that you would try to face fourth Slytherins before school, are you trying to get expelled? Never mind just don't do it again, next time, I might not be around to save you."

Hermione saw the walls forming around her. She wondered how much advanced magic did Harry know. Her voiced squealed, "Wait did you just do a privacy charm?"

Harry was shocked that the brightest girl in Hogwarts was just amazed at the simplicity of such an easy spell, "It's not harder than a Patronous. If you want I can show you sometime."

Ron and Neville mouths fell open and slight drool came oozing down their mouths. Harry Potter was actually being nice to a Gryffindor. Hermione couldn't believe it, it was too surreal. Harry Potter was actually offering to teach another person extremely advance magic. Her mind raced with questions and before she could stop herself, "You know the Patronous charm too? Wait did you call those charms easy?" "Wait, what did you use to block all those spells? You're offering to teach me the privacy charm? Aren't the privacy and patronous charms some of the most advance magic spells, few wizards can do them?"

Harry broke into laughter, "You sure do have a lot of questions, Hermione." He scratched his beardless chin and replied "Privacy charms and the Patronous charms are quite easy, the only problem is the ministry of magic forbade schools to teach them and that's why most people do not know them. The spell I use to stop all those hexes and jinxes, it's called a negation charm." He began his final and most important sentence, "Yes, I'll teach you the Privacy charm under one condition, you start setting the example and stop the fighting between our houses."

Hermione was shocked, "Wait are you purposing that we stop fighting? You want an alliance?"

Harry answered, "No, Gryffindors will always be hated by Slytherins and no one not even the founders themselves will ever change that. I just need you guys to stop fighting us and concentrate on Lord Voldemort. He's the real enemy not me, not Snape, not the Slytherins. On a last note, Hermione if you are interested in learning some advance magical spells, Meet me outside the Gryffindor common room entrance at the stroke of twelve. Alone."

The Gryffindor trio stared helplessly as the privacy bubble popped and Harry went into the room to deal with his Slytherins. They stood in shock about what happened. Harry Potter the trump of Slytherin just proposed the impossible, but just Harry saying it made the impossible, possible.

Hermione stared at the standing figure in the opaque window. His Quidditch honed form was waving and moving as if he was yelling. Hermione could only be amazed at this Slytherin's views, he was staring to come out of his shell and grow into the person he wanted to be. The Slytherin view points obviously were no longer important to him, he was being himself. Harry was actually starting to act nice and honorable like a Gryffindor. Unbeknownst to her, Harry was starting to act exactly like James Potter many years before.

Review come on I know reviewers exist! Reviews  
Sorry for shortness


	7. What's love worth?

If the Harry Potter rights were mine, I be living in luxury and going to press conferences. THEY DO NOT and I have no rights and all characters belong to J.K Rowling

Chapter 7

What's love worth?

In an hour or so began Harry's sixth year of schooling at Hogwarts, his home. He stepped outside his compartment. Amanda was sleeping; her head nestle in her boyfriend's shoulder while Draco lightly slept as he always did. Both Crabbe and Goyle were snoring on duty like the pigs they were. Harry thought about Hermione for a bit and to his surprise he got a glimpse of her emotions, Hermione tears echoed through his mind.

Harry walked towards the Gryffindor car. As he exited the Slytherin car, he slipped in and surprisingly no one was in sight. His Quidditch training and his slender frame made little noise as he walked past every compartment. Sleeping students and students talking could not hear the silent footsteps or slight intakes of air. Teachers were all hiding and even though they wanted to protect Harry, if they intervened they would need someone to protect themselves, they let Harry walk unhindered for now. At the head of the car in the last compartment, Harry gazed upon Hermione.

Across from her were Ron and Luna, both asleep in each others arms. Well, Ron's arms were around Luna while one of Luna's arms was around Ron's dick and the other around his shoulder. Hermione obviously was still hurt from Ron's falseness and cheating. Neville slept like a pitiful baby. Hermione's tears were flowing freely and it pained, Harry to see such an innocent creature fair like a unicorn cry. Something deep inside him was hurt as each tear hit her skirt. Each tear felt like it his soul was seared with an iron brand. Buried deep within the angry walls of his body, his soul was getting injure in seeing Hermione cry. This feeling was love, Harry loved Hermione, it took him all summer to figure it out and now he knew. He shared her emotions, he had a soul mate. He was in love with Hermione, but he was a Slytherin, and a Slytherin prince at that. Was being a Slytherin worth anything at all?

He gently slide the door open. His legs bent bringing his face to Hermione's face. Together at that moment, their eyes met and a silent exchange went forth. They stood and exited the compartment. His hand brushed away the tears, no mantle of who he was, was on him. Harry's true self showed at this moment and this person loved Hermione with all his heart, body, and soul. Walls of ice melted away from salt in her tears against his chest. All anger fled away from his angel and he for once was happy yet pained all at once.

His voice broke the silence, "Hermione..." "Hermione, please don't cry."

"Harry." Her quiet voice sobbed in obvious pain.

"Everything is all right, Hermione. Don't cry for me?" Harry moved her out of the hallway and into open space away from any possible onlookers. He didn't want any more tears to be shed over Ron. His lips gave Hermione, her first kiss.

Hermione's lips eagerly devoured Harry's, she savored this moment. Never in her dreams could such a kiss come. Harry's warm lips sent the chills of depression and sadness away. His body radiated such passion and warm, it felt so right. Oh my God, Harry is kissing me. Wait, what am I doing? She pushed herself away. Pain looked crossed her face as she murmured "Why are you doing this Harry?"

Harry's compassionate eyes remained showing the same amount of passion even though the kiss had already been stopped, "Hermione, I am in love with you."

Hermione couldn't believe it. Was this some trademark pick-up line to get a girl in bed? Wait, Amanda said he was still a virgin, so it can't be. His eyes showed no lies, only honesty and compassion. She stuttered, "What? Harry, you're a Slytherin you can't love me. It's not possible."

"Hermione, what does your heart tell you?"

New tears formed, it pained her to say this, "Harry, we can't you said it yourself. I'm a Gryffindor and you're a Slytherin. We live in different worlds. Just because my heart says, I love you, doesn't mean I can love you."

Harry pulled her just inches from his face "Hermione, your love is worth more than any Slytherin pride and false awards. I would give up Quidditch and give up answering for Slytherin. I only need one thing and that's your love. Do you love me, Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry, I do love you." Hermione's eyes glittered with happiness at those words.

They kissed again with equal passion. Time slowed for them as the kiss deepened and their tongues explored each others mouths. They cared not who might see them, they loved each other and that's all that mattered. Their bodies seemed so familiar, that one could have sworn that they were already married and had been a couple for years. A rat scurried down to the exit and jump off the train into the approaching darkness.

Reviews please reviews. Flames. Anything at all!


	8. Second war comes to the schools

If the Harry Potter rights were mine, I be living in luxury and going to press conferences. THEY DO NOT and I have no rights and all characters belong to J.K Rowling

Chapter 8

Second War comes to Schools

A pained look spread on Harry's face as he said, "Time for me to go Hermione."

"Why Harry?" Hermione happiness broke as she heard those words.

Harry's finger pointed to Hogwarts Castle and the approaching lake, "We can't be seen, Hermione. I know this sucks and I would like nothing better than to walk through those gates in your hands, but we are in different houses, and just because we're lovers doesn't mean we can openly come out in the open with our relationship."

"Harry, you said Slytherin doesn't matter."

Harry held her hand to his lips. "Slytherin doesn't matter, but if we are in an open relationship, many terrible things could happen. Lies will be sprung and truth distorted. We'll be open, but it will take time."

Hermione smiled at a future that would come sooner than imagined, "Alright, Harry can we talk tonight?"

"We can do whatever you want, Just make sure you're alone at midnight in front of the Fat Lady, love." With those words he simply disappeared and like the sun, he would rise and come back with ever more love.

Slipping into his compartment was simple with the fact that Crabbe and Goyle couldn't stay away if you gave them a caffeine injection. They simple were too dumb to know what to do, good cursers and curse-breakers though. He enjoyed this part very much ever since he learned the voice projection charm in 4th year. He cast privacy bubble around the room. Then he muttered, "Sonorus." With his enhanced voice and contained area he shouting at the top of his lungs, "Wake up you lazy asses!"

Draco and Amanda both swore every curse they could think off. They immediate put their hands over their mouth realizing Harry Potter was the one they were insulting. Their horrified look was very amusing to see the two most influential Slytherins humbled by a fierce death glare. Tossing their robes over their outfits they walked to the end of the car grumbling all the way along with the Slytherins. Thick rain drops splattered against the windows heavily now that the train had stopped. Everyone stepped into the rain shielding themselves with cloaks drawn tight.

The air chilled suddenly as ice formed around Harry's feet. He glanced at Amanda who nodded realizing the new threat. They drew their wands. Draco did likewise upon this well knowing that the Potters didn't draw wands unless. Screams erupted from groups of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Dementors and goblins came rushing outward from the carriages.

"Expecto Patronum!" The Potter twins shouted in unison along with several teachers.

Gigantic twin stags and a few other creatures came rushing outwards charging into the nearest dementors. Teachers sent curses into throngs of goblins. Amanda gasped as her curse merely deflected off the goblin horde. Dragon scales, the traitorous creatures bought dragon scale armor. The former allies of the order of the phoenix allied with Voldemort and with stolen money bought spell resistance armor. Sirius and other teachers were force to conjure medieval weapons and take on the innumerable odds of the treacherous creatures. Students ran in fear of the goblin onslaught, nothing the ministry of magic had said could have prepared for such a massive attack.

A scream caught Harry's immediate attention after his kick sent a goblin sprawling in pain to the ground. Hermione, he whispered into the winds. Running against the crowds running past Ron and Neville, past everyone, Harry would not stand idol while his love lay in dangers path. He needed a weapon, wands were no use. He began to mutter a conjuring spell, when a cold metal hilt was in his left hand's grasp. Taking no time to wonder what happen, Harry leapt into the air swinging with all his might.

Thunder crashed as Harry's sword intercepted a goblin's curse. The rain drops beating on the heated body as steam emitted it self from sword burning hot metal. The very heat could be felt against Harry raised the sword over his head and prepared to launch a counter spell against the goblin. Gasps could be heard from the majority of the school as the jeweled hilt revealed rubies not emeralds. The silver named engraved was Godric Gryffindor, not Salazar Slytherin. Harry Potter had drawn both Godric and Salazar's swords from the past to present. But he a hated Slytherin had received what no Gryffindor had been able to get. He had received the sword of Godric Gryffindor from the heavens where Godric, himself was waiting for a worthy heir to receive his sword.

The goblins disappeared along with the dementors, every stood aghast as the goblin facing Harry grew to a man. Underneath the black hood, his yellow teeth could be made out when lightning flashed across the lake. His wand turned into a great executioner's axe similar to the one Harry saw years ago when he saved Buckbeak years ago. Anger flashed in Harry's eyes, the burning hatred of years of neglect and abuse shown clearly to all. His very form seemed to intimidate even the death eater as an animal like snarling visage came across his face.

They charged both Harry and the death eater charged. Neither feared death, only Harry didn't fear losing to the other. His motions seemed surreal as he moved quicker than anyone deemed possible for one man could move without magical aid. His slashing and dodge tactics easily was overwhelming the death eater's sluggish swings of the huge axe. A lucky swing for the Death eater's part brought Harry's sword flying into the wind and hitting a carriage embedding itself deep within wheel. Hermione screamed in fear for Harry, but her voice turned into a gasp. Along with everyone including Dumbledore was shocked as white and gray hair grew rapidly as Harry morphed into a snow wolf, powerful and mighty. Well, that revealed how he was so quick. His snarl and sharp teeth showed the primal rage of the lone wolf.

Amanda stood staring unbelievable at Harry; his animagus form was a snow wolf. When did he learn to be an animagus? She was always with him but when did he learn to morph into an animal? She glanced at Dumbledore whose lack of twinkle obviously showed how startled he was. Her gaze fell upon Hermione who as well stared at the pure rage and anger of the lone wolf.

This was a stunning turn of events as the wolf stalked his prey. The death eater momentary looked at his axe and then at the wolf. His fear obviously showed as he stared at his opponent. He never saw the blinding motion of the wolf paw as his body fell to the ground.

"Professor Dumbledore?" asked Snape who stared at his prized student unemotionally but full of shock and disbelief.

Professor Dumbledore's twinkling eyes returned as he faced Professor Snape, "The Second War of Voldemort has come to Hogwarts, Snape. It's as we feared would come to pass, if he returned."

Reviews good or bad, I don't care just review. For me thank you.


	9. Choices for the better?

If the Harry Potter rights were mine, I be living in luxury and going to press conferences. THEY DO NOT and I have no rights and all characters belong to J.K Rowling

Chapter 9

Choices for the better?

Harry's wolf form yelped as he painfully reverted to human form. The clouds broke and a bright half moon slanted its rays on his body. His limp form was bruised and emitting steam from the powerful curse that the death eater had launched at Hermione. A quick glance and Hermione saw the pain and anguish get buried underneath the thin icy layer of his emerald eyes. Those eyes couldn't hide the emotions from her as she pulled her skirt up and ran towards Harry body.

"Harry!" she cried heavily just as hard as the beating raindrops had before.

Harry stared at his love one crying over him. He barely managed to croak, "Hermione don't."

Hermione waved her wand over his body letting her magic heal those weary muscles and bones. "Everything will be alright, love. Don't worry rest, love. You need rest, Harry."

Flinch shouted over the buzzing chatter of everyone, "Everyone into the carriages now."

Professor Dumbledore had Hagrid haul the carriage since not even his half-giant strength could dislodge The Sword of Gryffindor from the carriage. Harry was helped into a private carriage with Hermione by Snape and Black who both miraculously put their hatred aside for Harry's well being. He wondered if it was time for something to be done about Harry.

Black went up to Dumbledore, "Professor, I don't know how he learned how to be animagus. I've would have never allowed him to become one."

"Sirius Black, I don't know if Harry knows how to become one either."

Harry walked along side with Hermione, everyone knew and bets formed when the couple would break up. As Hermione left to go eat with the Gryffindors; Harry found himself missing her already though she was only a few meters away. The traditional hat song followed by the sorting came by. Nothing could have prepared him as Professor McGonagall called his name.

Everyone's chatter seemingly stop, even teachers stood staring at either Dumbledore or McGonagall for every reason. Harry walked slowly pasted Hermione and past rest the Gryffindor trio, he walked past the Slytherins and past everyone and stood standing at the front of the great hall. Ghosts floated with eager anticipation of something new and possibly exciting happening. Crickets could be heard outside and the breath intake of individual students could be made out.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and Hagrid brought the carriage forth. "Harry if you would."

Harry drew The Sword of Gryffindor out of the wheel as easily as if was magically never there. Salazar's sword appeared in his left hand. He stood staring at Dumbledore expecting an explanation.

"As you well know everyone, Harry Potter himself actually summoned the Sword of Gryffindor into his hand. He also has the Sword of Slytherin. If Harry accepts our offer he will be given the option of being resorted and possibly being the first student to ever be resorted into a new house."

"Quit the honorary stuff and let us get on with this. I accept Dumbledore."

The hat was put on his head as he rested both swords in his lap and sat in a chair he had not touched since his first year.

sorting hat speaks to Harry "Right, Harry Potter is it now. Again we meet. You've grown up a bit, you still have Slytherin potential, but you're a true Gryffindor at heart, truer than most I might add. You've found love as well. I'm impressed Harry, you've grown a lot more than I would have thought in 5 years. Let's see where do you want to be most? You have love in Gryffindor yet you have a sister who you love dearly in Slytherin. You're courageous and selflessness and loyal and trustworthy like Godric. You're can speak to snakes like Salazar Slytherin, and you value the power of the shadows. Shall you try Gryffindor, where your heart truly rests? You don't deny you want to be with Hermione, so." to the crowd the hat shouts "Gryffindor."

Harry puts both swords back into the air where they return themselves to Dumbledore's office. Stepping down his lips is met with a kiss from Hermione. As the kiss breaks Harry stares into the happiness and joy of Hermione. Finally she says, "I'm glad you've made the right choice, Harry. This is who you truly are. You've always been a Gryffindor deep inside you. You were just afraid to show it. I want the school to know that, I, HERMIONE ANNE GRANGER LOVE AND WILL ALWAYS LOVE HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

No longer the Slytherin coward, he faces the school, "I, HARRY JAMES POTTER LOVE AND WILL ALWAYS LOVE HERMIONE ANNE GRANGER! Let Voldemort and the world know it!"

His hand snapped and prefect medal lands in Draco's lap as he stepped past the Slytherins to meet his sister. "Amanda we'll talk soon, I promise you that. You deserve an explanation on why I switched from Slytherin."

"There is no explanation required Harry. You were never Slytherin, only living a lie that was always hurting you. You try to stay strong, Harry stay strong. Slytherin is still behind you we'll never stop supporting you in the shadows." Amanda replied

Reviews come on reviews are very deeply appreciated, flames and comments make no difference. Just review please or tell others to review


	10. Changes

If the Harry Potter rights were mine, I be living in luxury and going to press conferences. THEY DO NOT and I have no rights and all characters belong to J.K Rowling

Chapter 10

Changes

The fat lady opened up as Harry quietly slipped into the Gryffindor common room. Alive buzzing with radiance of reds and gold décor everywhere, the Gryffindor common was nothing in comparison with Slytherin. Somehow Harry felt more at home here. Like something inside compelled him to make himself at home. He took a corner to himself and buried himself into a book letting time go by waiting for Hermione to come down back down from the girls' dormitory. He had not followed Hermione immediately after the opening feast he had to attend to certain things.

A ginger cat purred against his leg, Harry looked around at the nearly full common room. Hermione wasn't in sight nor had the female population left their vulture-like perches. Oh god, he muttered realizing what he was formerly known for. His legs sprung up from his corner and he slowly walked past girls, noting carefully the cliques and groups. This was simply a game to them, and this one he intended to win and make them suffer for even thinking about him. The corner of his eye he noticed that Hermione was watching his motions with interested expression. Well, the corner of his glasses, he could tell she wasn't aware that he knew she was standing there watching him.

"Oh Harry!" a 7th year called out.

Everyone thinks they know me too well and what I'll do. I don't believe I have to show everyone that I love Hermione, Harry mutter as he walked up to the girl. His voice was thin, "How may I help you?"

"Does this make me look fat?" The 7th year replied extenuating her breasts while showing her curves.

Harry was quite furious that apparently no one listened at his announcement and thinking that he had no will-power, "No it makes you look like a slut who will go no where in life. You should stick with nobodies that are dead for no one in this world could ever want such a girl who willing offers her horrendous body. Now fuck off with someone like Weasel and let me go to my love."

Whispers crept along and no one could believe what he just said. The slut was crying and girls were shocked. Stepping onto the splitting stairways, his lips were met with a deep kiss that only could be given by his love. His foot moved backwards and his muscles tensed as he lifted Hermione off the ground and backed walked into his corner. Falling into the comfortable corner, their lips parted and his eyes weren't open yet they weren't closed, he could feel himself being enveloped by her love. Hermione loves me, Harry was in pure bliss.

Hermione giggled as she brushed his unruly hair away. "I like your hair better without gel, Harry."

"Ah my kitten does?" Harry smiled.

"So I'm a kitten? You'll think differently very soon, love. Very differently, love. Yes that gel seemed to always be a Slytherin thing." She replied huskily, "You're my Gryffindor now."

Harry smiled lit up at the last remark, "That I am, love. That I am."

Hermione nestle up with Harry and watched the fire embers in their eternal burn. Akin to their love, the fire was burning with such intensity that those around could feel the heat. They were happy together and nothing could prevent it. A girl walked passed Hermione with a hiss. Everyone burst into laughter as she fell down and shook uncontrollably like a worm.

Harry whispered softly, "Jelly legs and leg locker curse. No one is going to have me except you. No one will insult my love without fearing for their life. I love you, Hermione."

Sighing in utter happiness, Hermione pulled herself up close to him closing the gap. "Harry, you have no idea how happy that makes me feel." Feeling his arousal and his love she teased pressing herself closer, "Getting excited now are we?"

Growling, Harry was enjoying and getting frustrated all the same time, "Hermione, you're crossing a very dangerous line. If you don't stop I don't know what I'll do. My body for the first time is compelling me to take action. It yearns to be inside of you. I've never felt like this before. I don't want to take this too fast, Hermione. I want to go at a rate you're comfortable with."

Hermione's smile was heavenly beautiful to Harry and she knew it from his eyes, "I'm with you, Harry. I'm comfortable at any rate you want to go. This isn't too fast. Besides, I think part of you is getting frustrated and the desire to lose your virginity to me is increasing. You want me very much don't you? I don't think this is being slutty or bad. I'm in love with you and I want you to be very happy." Her last words were purred so seductively and like the sexy kitten that Harry wanted and was going to get in bed.

Harry groaned in utter delight; his lips barely managed to speak these simple words, "I love you forever, Hermione."

"You're so sweet." Hermione was sighing happily until an unwelcome sight came.

Ron had such utter hatred and such clear envy, "So the virgin has found another boyfriend? How long before you lose him to another? He'll cheat on you, like all virgin bookworms you can't keep anyone for long."

Gasps could be heard as Harry's fist collided with Ron's face. Fred and George came forward. Neither of them could summon courage to face the former Slytherin Prince, the fierce emerald gaze was intimidating yet obviously not evil. Fred and George lifted at Ron who lunged at Harry. Harry wasn't in the mood for this, he drew his wand and with a quick swish; his opponent, Ron, was suspended in midair and futilely struggling to get his feet on solid ground.

That anger that could flood from those eyes was burning with such intensity. Ron was shaking as if Lord Voldemort was standing before him. Clear despise towards Ron was evident as Harry calmly and coldly gave an ultimatum, "Never insult Hermione in my Presence again. Or I'll send you to Madame Pomfrey in an ash tray. If I hear of any insult coming from you towards her, I'll be a little nicer and send you in a crate."

Hermione stared deep in those emerald pools and for the first time, they seemed foreign.

Hermione was so deeply in love with Harry and yet Ron's words had a meaning. A doubt crept into her. Ron wasn't kidding, if she chose to be a virgin for a little while longer, she could well indeed lose Harry. Harry was fierce and sweet and unquestionably the faithful type. She trusted him loyal, but to feel heartbreak with him wouldn't be bearable. He gave up so much for her, but how long would his love last. Harry wasn't the kind to say something like love lightly. He was always going to need her help, but being in a relationship sexual or mental would mean the risk being left alone and heartbroken would be the end of her. He said he would always love her, but would he really? This was certainly a change and hopefully would be a change for the better.

Oh please review I can always use imput.  
I won't be able to update for a while. Florida Trip. I recomend you read Mione Lynn Potter's work. My opinion is bais of course, but you should read it.


	11. Midnight Discussions and Confessions

If the Harry Potter rights were mine, I be living in luxury and going to press conferences. THEY DO NOT and I have no rights and all characters belong to J.K Rowling

AN!! CAN ANYONE SAY HURICANE? TRIP DELAYED!! YIPPEE!!! Anyone wondering why I would skip a trip to Florida, it is because I wouldn't be able to talk to my soulmate and lover, who is dearer to me than myself.

Chapter 11

Midnight Discussions and Confessions

The common room was left by the last person and Hermione was all alone with Harry. They were still cozy and snuggled after the fight and those thoughts still lingered in the deepest recess of Hermione's mind. She spoke softly into Harry's ear. "It's midnight, love. Will you tell me everything now?"

A sigh of hesitancy escaped Harry's lips and he brought himself to stare into Hermione's eyes. Hermione's warmth and love collapsed his walls of ice covering his eyes every single moment he was with her. He couldn't lie, he couldn't hide. Everyone else saw someone that never really existed. She saw past the façade and saw Harry James Potter the boy who loves and cares.

"Where to begin, Hermione," Harry pulled off his shirt.

Hermione was confused for a moment, "What are you doing Harry. Oh my God, Harry!"

As Hermione traced the many scars on his back, he began his early childhood, "After Voldemort killed my parents, I was brought to the Dursleys house for my last living relative was there. These scars are my past. Years of lack of food, years of beatings, years of being bullied, this is what my past began like. My twin, Amanda, was treated barely above me, she never got physically beaten by Uncle Vernon, and the price was that I took the beatings for her. Birthday presents ever since I was 5 were beltings as you can see on my back that there are 252 individual belt marks or if you prefer scars. No food disabled my ability to recover and the scars still remain to this day; till my corpse is long disintegrated they will remain on me. My sister and I were bullied by Dudley and his ragtag group of bullies. Bruised healed, I was forced to grow up in a cupboard with my sister till we were 11 and our first Hogwarts letters came."

Hermione could see the pain look in his eyes and Harry continued his story. "At Hogwarts, I couldn't trust anyone only Amanda. Here a dark presence was awoken and was able to take control. For all my life, I've fought against a dark presence, it plagues my mind with nightmares, it preys on my choice to remain alone and that I was afraid. This side I call the Lone Wolf. You saw it earlier against the Death Eater. It is primal rage taking control of my body and fighting for survival. The lack of happiness feeds the Lone Wolf; the suffering it causes to others feeds it, most of all it feeds on my soul. When it claims my body, I feel my bones become chilled and the very fear saps strength. The sapped strength is replaced by anger and hatred, rage overcomes the body. When it claims me, a part of me dies. I've fought long and hard and was losing. I had to keep this a secret from everyone, I lived a lie. It seemed as if my life mission was to defeat Lord Voldemort and after that die. I didn't want to live. People I care about were the ones in most danger. A constant nightmare of mine is losing control. Losing control and taking one simple step in falling into the darkness completely. Losing myself in the process of becoming the next Dark lord, I was losing to the Lone Wolf, my morals, my essence to a creature within me. No sleep, bullies, it all added up and I was simply fighting a losing battle. I lived a lie and hoped no one saw that side of me, you saw it years ago when I fought the basilisk. You saw past that façade even years ago when I fought the basilisk you saw past the anger to the real me. My eyes became my shields against the reality, and one important thing has come to pass. Before I couldn't fight the Lone Wolf, the Lone Wolf simply won. The moment I realized that I loved you, my eyes no longer held the ice walls. You changed me. When you said, you love me. I was free. No anger no rage no hatred was in me at that moment. I wasn't alone, people I dated before were all dumped because they said they loved me and my heart utterly rejected them. You I felt real love which was the component that saved me from Voldemort when I was one year old. I can't go back to that life of rage and anger, not after I've felt loved by another who shares the same feelings. You gave me a life worth living for."

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry, I never knew. I wish I could have helped." Hermione's tears were wiped away by Harry's gentle caring hand.

Harry continued telling his story of what happened in his years of Hogwarts. The last five years, his adventures and what really happened. Explaining the curses and spells he used and learned. He was fascinated on how well Hermione took all of this information and how she asked how the patronous charm was done. Learning all this information so quickly, she was eager to learn the hand motions and words. Yawning from both Harry and Hermione indicated that they had enough talking for one day.

Harry collapsed unto the couch, his eyes deep in slumber. Hermione went to her room and slipped on her nightgown. Sliding the covers down, something felt not right. A though of Harry crossed her mind. She rushed down the stairs not caring if she woke the entire Gryffindor house. Harry was her concern. She stared at the couch seeing the sweating form of Harry trembling in his sleep. His tossing and turning and pained look on his face was obvious. His hands remained clenched and Hermione wouldn't stand by watching Harry suffer. She would do anything for him. Taking Harry's wand and pointing at his head she shouted the only spell she could think of at the moment "Legilimens!"

Immediately an invisible shield surrounded the mind and melted away at her presence. A rush and this wasn't like how Harry described it. She wasn't looking in Harry's mind, she was in it. Complex and multiple paths, Harry's mind had almost a mystical aura about it. Doorways and twists and turns, his mind wasn't organized but each door had its own musical calling. Opening a doorway, her breath went unheard as Harry fighting Harry came at each other again. One Harry held Godric's sword the other held Slytherin's sword. The one holding Salazar's sword was slightly hunched and those burning emerald eyes were the same foreign ones she saw gazing at Ron. She knew that was definitely the lone wolf. Slashing and parrying Hermione realized what he meant by fighting himself. The moved at blurring speeds with such amazing footwork. Each slash was met with correct parry and it seemed as if they could reach others minds.

"She can't save you Harry."

"Neither can you." Harry retorted

"She can't help you against Voldemort. Let me free."

Harry was infuriated, "You would kill her! You would do anything to ensure your own survival."

"You survive because of me! Who allows us to ward off Dudley from Amanda? Who fought Dudley's pathetic gang of losers and won? You're not going to stop me Harry. You can't and you won't."

"I won't let you." Desperation was creeping into Harry's voice. To Hermione, he seemed weaken with each passing parry. His body movements slowed as the Lone Wolf's increased. She never heard fear to such a degree come from anyone as she heard Harry objected, "I won't let you."

"You're all alone. No one is here to save you Harry. Not Dumbledore Not Hermione."

Hermione couldn't take it anymore just like during the summer; a compelling force overwhelmed her and urged her to help him. She realized she loved him, but that torturous thought of heartbreak came with her love as well. Her courage made her take the stand, "Harry, You are not alone!"

Hermione's words echoed throughout the mind the very walls vibrated with those words and Harry's slouch form seemed to strengthen as he straightened his back. Both Harry and the Lone Wolf stood staring at her with the same intensity that only those wonderful emerald pools could bring forth. The lone wolf shrank back as its platforms that it used to feed were striped away by Hermione's amazing words. A final stab at Harry before the Lone Wolf vanished into the furthest alcoves of Harry's mind.

Hermione returned to her own body. She sat next to Harry on the couch. Her left hand cupped his chin and she kissed him on the lips with as much love as she could give him. As her right hand pressed against Harry's muscular chest thick red blood came oozing forth from his side. She gasped and pulled back only to be drawn closer to Harry. Those emerald eyes held such thankfulness yet such deep pain.

"You're hurt Harry." Hermione mentioned hoping to somehow bring him out of his trance like stare.

"You're an angel, Hermione," was all that he replied before claiming her lips.

"Harry." She moaned as he kissed her again.

"You go up to your dormitory. I'm going to head to mine and hopefully get some sleep, love. Thank you."

Hermione left and Harry entered his new dormitory. Seeing his trunk he walked to the bed. Fingering his watch as he thought of Hermione, he remembered feeling that harsh heartbreak had misplaced her trust towards men. Harry hated this silent confession yet even though it wasn't brought up in the discussions. He wouldn't lose Hermione, he couldn't.

Reviews, flames? Anything will do? Please review.  
AN I get to update a couple times trip hopefully delayed for a while


	12. The sweetest thing part1

If the Harry Potter rights were mine, I be living in luxury and going to press conferences. THEY DO NOT and I have no rights and all characters belong to J.K Rowling

Chapter 12

The sweetest thing (Part 1)

The first week of school was formerly known as the laid back week and prepare for the new school year. Fred and George, the class clowns gave it the nickname, Week of Torture. No longer was it a time to be lax for Sixth and Seventh years. Sixth years students were training now physically similar to the Quidditch team and trained attack spell arsenals instead of standard defense spells.

Moans could be heard from the majority of the upper classmen, no one had told them what to prepare for and this training was harsh for most people. Hermione hadn't able talked with Harry for most of the week. and she wanted to hear his voice very badly. Being in the same classroom was highly unbearable for he seemed to always know the answer and the hectic schedules made most of their time studying in hopes that the never ending series of pop quizzes were going to end.

Saturday rolled by and Hermione was woken by a snow owl, Hedwig. Picking up the package, she tore the letter open.

_Dear Sweet Beloved Hermione,_

_ You have lasted longer than the crowd and shown more love than anyone else has ever done for me. You are my world and I hope to show you it, today. Here is a vase and a rose. Another rose will appear when my mind wanders away from this world and thinks about you. The roses will never wilt because my love will never fade. It is the love in me that makes these roses last forever, when my bones are gone and my name is forgotten these roses will stay because I will always love you for all of eternity._

_Your love,_

_Harry Potter_

Hermione stared at the twin identical red roses as another appeared right beside it. She sighed happily even though the doubt still remained. Harry was being a hopeless romantic. Another of reddest rose she had ever seen appeared in the vase. Ginny and Lavender were shocked seeing the vase and the roses from Harry.

Ginny scoffed, "Only four roses, I thought the Potters were some of the richest wizards around. To me Harry seems kind of cheap." She gasped as another rose appeared

Lavender squealed, "Ooo, What's the enchantment?"

Hermione handed her girl friends Harry's letter. Lavender was the first to respond, "Oh, Harry is so romantic. You are one very lucky girl; any gal would do anything for a man like him. I'm very sorry. That we have to get you up, but Harry told us to get you ready for the best day of your life. See you tomorrow, and I think just between us girls can safely say that Harry is doing something for you. Maybe, he's looking for a little action."

Giggles from both Lavender and Ginny made Hermione toss her pillows at them. Hermione knew they were right; Harry was being awfully romantic for even her standards. Getting on a blouse and a nice matching skirt, she walked down the stairs to see Harry holding a rose. His glasses couldn't contain the warmth of his emerald eyes. She snuggled into his arms as he kissed her forehead and let the rose fully blossom and shower her in red petals fluttering up and away. A petal tickled her nose as it fluttered by her on the way down the ground.

"Come Hermione, breakfast awaits us." Harry pulled her towards the Fat Lady.

Giggling, Hermione followed his footsteps; she noticed he walked past the great hall. Nor towards the kitchens but to a room, Hermione had never seen before. As the door opened, the sight was amazing. A small room with a fire place flickering with warm tongues. A round table set for two with a small blue vase containing some of the reddest roses that she had ever seen. The rose smell permeated the air and breakfast look absolutely tantalizingly perfect. Fruit of all sorts adorn the outer edge while every sort of cereal was closer in and in the center adorning the vase was waffles, pancakes, and muffins.

"Harry, did you do this for me?" Hermione inquired through the shock.

Harry's warm face showering her with love was eager to reply, "Of course I did this for you, love. You are my world, and you are my life, I want to show you how happy and loved I feel when you smile at me. I will always love you, Hermione."

"Oh Harry," was all she could reply before falling into his arms.

Harry sat in a chair with Hermione in is lap. His smile was radiating an aura of peace and contentment; it seemed as if the legendary ice walls never existed as happiness poured from the emerald oceans. His strong arms were wrapped around Hermione's waist as she ate some cherries and strawberries. He bit into a strawberry that Hermione offered him. His emerald eyes watch focally on Hermione

Hermione nibbled and suckled the strawberries one by one. Something deep inside her was let loose as she did it. Normally she didn't play with food, but something dirty and erotic was always coming free when she was near Harry. Her leg could feel Harry's male hood hardening. His breathes became heavier and the very air seemed plastered with his desire. Hermione was quite pleased with herself and she let out a seductive purr. Not letting him get the chance to moan in delight. She turned completely facing him straddling him between her legs, and kissed him heavily. Her tongued played with Harry's in her mouth and how he moaned into her mouth. That moan was enticing, and she wanted to cause him to moan more. She knew what was going on in his head. The very thought of someone finding her attractive was absurd as it is, but Harry found her sexy and he brought out the sexy side of her. Her hands roamed around his muscular chest. Almost not wanting the kiss to end as their lips left, she was breathing almost as heavily as him when finished.

"God, Hermione. You're so perfect." Harry's husky voice overlapped with desire and lust.

Hermione laughed, "I am not."

Harry was shocked and he inquired, "Hermione what do you think of yourself?"

"I think I am smart, know-it-all, diligent, hard working, ugly, and most of all bossy girl. Why you ask Harry?" She replied almost fearing the words.

"I don't see your views."

"What do you think, Harry?" That fear Ronald had planted in Hermione was growing by the minute.

"I see my love who is a very smart talented witch. She is the most caring and loving girl ever. She is alluring. She is neither pretty nor beautiful because those are understatements of her beauty. She is the fucking hottest girl in England. She has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. She is too-damn sexy for her clothes. That is not all I think of her." Harry answered with complete honesty.

With tears of joy forming in her eyes, she spoke ever so softly "What else do you think, Harry?"

"You may hate me for it." Harry replied with a low throaty growl.

Hermione recognized that growl of desire from the first day of school. "I could never hate you Harry. Do tell me." She purred ever so softly.

Harry slipped his arms inside of Hermione's arms and moved them ever so slowly. "She has perfect breasts." As his last words were spoken, Hermione's shirt and bra vanished appearing a second later on the ground. Harry gave her no time to wonder what happen and his hand cupped and his lips suckled her breasts.

"Harry." Hermione moaned as her right hand wandered down to his male hood. She gently stroked it feeling the desire build.

Harry's lips finished suckling to her extreme satisfaction and she let a final moan escaped her lips. Hermione gasped as her clothes reappeared on her skin. His wand was out of sight, well one of his wands was. He simply was still straddled in between her legs. Hermione was looking his wand when Harry lifted her up and said, "Come love. The day is just begun. No classes remember."


	13. More

If the Harry Potter rights were mine, I be living in luxury and going to press conferences. THEY DO NOT and I have no rights and all characters belong to J.K Rowling

Chapter 13

More

"Mmm, that was good Draco." Amanda replied licking the last of Draco's hot creamy white seed from her lips.

Draco replied kissing Amanda cheek, "Maybe it was best that Harry left and became a Gryffindork. We'll certainly get to do this very pleasurable act more often."

Amanda whispered huskily, "I can tell you like it." Her voice became stern, "Don't make fun of Gryffindor, Harry may be in it but it doesn't stop him from kicking your ass to the fricken moon. He has a lot more burdens then either of us can imagine. He has the weight of the world riding on his shoulders and he needs any support we can give him."

"Force of habit, I'm sorry can you forgive me?" With the Malfoy seductive smirk in place.

"Aw, you know when you do that I can't help squeezing this." Amanda replied squeezing Draco's limp cock from inside his pants making him hardening immediately at her sexy touch. "Too bad we have to meet Dumbledore along with Harry."

"Evil witch," Draco mumbled as she swayed her hips back and forth walking towards the Headmasters office. He walked along side Amanda until he came to Harry snuggled with Hermione. The gargoyle slid aside revealing the spiral staircase and the old wizard standing patiently for them to follow.

Hermione would never imagine herself standing next to the Slytherin Princess without trying to strangle her but she was next to Harry and that what mattered. Time slowed down as Professor Dumbledore beckoned them to stand and wait. With a flick of his wand the room enlarged itself to the size of a Quidditch Pitch.

Professor Dumbledore began, "As you know there are three types of wizardry levels. The first is the normality of most wizards. Then there are people who are much more powerful and can perform wandless magic like Hermione. Hermione toss your wand and said Accio Wand."

Hermione performed the easy bit of wandless magic and Dumbledore continued, "The other type is wordless. Draco." Draco was able to cast spells without the need of shouting out spells. Dumbledore finished very slowly, "You see muggle borns can cast spells without there wand and pure-bloods can cast without saying. The war is about who is better. The more-powerful half bloods can cast both wandless magic and wordless magic. Now what if there was someone powerful enough to not need a wand or a word to cast magic. Let us say Harry is the third type."

Harry stood staring at Dumbledore like there was a secret joke he wasn't part of. No one moved nor made a sound. Harry replied, "Me. I can't be some all powerful wizard. I'm just Harry."

"Well, just Harry just toss your wand and will it to stop." Was all Dumbledore would answer.

Harry's wand went flying across the room and simply stopped in mid air when he wanted it too. The wand was simply floating and the he could maneuver by simply willing it. It wasn't like a summoning charm neither was like animation and controlling the object, his wand was obeying the exact whims of his mind.

"Dumbledore, how is this possible. I shouldn't be able to do this."

Dumbledore's twinkles were obviously infuriating Harry who couldn't understand how he was able to channel such magic without a focuser. "Ah Harry. There have been legends of a boy a chosen one who would do far greater things than the mere mortal could comprehend how."

Hermione questioned, "Professor, I was wondering. Is there a limit on what Harry can do with his magic?"

With the Dumbledore twinkle and like fifty years had been taken away restoring, he replied, "No. There isn't. Well according to the prophecies there is no limit on what he can do. He has virtually unlimited powers and he is the only one who has enough wizardly power to do thought-magic."

Hermione gasped at that thought of one wizard being able to take the world on without even a flick of a wand or even a word. Harry's warm arms around her were very comfortable and his aroused dick was not an unpleasant object. As his hand shifted slightly her mind recalled his suckling and she longed for it, and god he was good. Now, she wasn't the kind of girl to fawn over any guy, she loved her friends and she loved Harry more than anything else.

All four students left the room as Dumbledore had pressing Order business to attend to. The boys left the girls to chitchat while they had some more other matters to attend to.

Harry couldn't have icy cold death glares near Hermione, but that didn't save Draco, "Draco, I warn you only once, I do not want to see my sister walking around like she got laid, I don't care if she sucked your balls and you're in cloud 9 get back down to earth and make sure she looks decent. I don't believe you two. You both look like you were being fucked by dragons your clothes are so disheveled, not to mention YOU WERE IN TALKING WITH THE HEADMASTER!"

"Calm down Harry. I didn't realize that our clothes are that messed up. Calm down. Most people are in the lake today so no one will see us. We'll go get change and I will remember that." Draco replied extremely nervously realizing what could happen if Harry got pissed off enough.

"I only give you one warning Draco. That's all." All that Harry answered before ice walls came up and he walked back to Hermione.

Hermione got the courage to ask something from the Slytherin Princess, "Amanda what is sex like. I mean like you hear so many rumors about it"

Amanda stared at the girl who had so long been her rival. Laughing replied, "Like what rumors?"

Hermione was undaunted by the mocking chiding of Amanda. She knew Harry wanted more than just emotional support. "Like does a man's penis size matter or like does a girl's first hurt. How can you tell if it was good sex? You know the typical questions ever girl has, that sort of thing."

"Hermione, I lost my virginity at 4th year. I fooled around with a guy and well let's just say that he plainly sucked. Losing my cherry hurt, he was more concerned with having sex then pleasuring each other. Later on that year I met a boy name Chad 7th year from Slytherin. Now he had a massive cock, at least eleven inches. The sex was good at first and was very pleasurable to be filled completely and well. At the end of the year Draco asked me out. God, I was swiped off with Draco asking me to be his girlfriend. I had never been in a relationship before. He is amazing. He is always trying to be romantic, he's sweet and gentle. Now about penis size, I love Draco's dick much more than Chad. He may only have an average size dick but his dick is mine. You see I love arousing him, I love making him harden at my mere touch or being sexy. The sex is wonderful. He makes my body feel aflame and does everything to pleasure. With Chad it was like go into locker room bend over and let his dick fully penetrate me, I wish I hadn't. I was fooled by the rush of flowing juices and thinking I needed that massive cock inside me. Draco teases my breasts, fingers me, kisses me, he suckles my body, he does everything I want and I do everything to please him. You know if it is good sex when you're both happy and you've both cummed all over. You know it is good sex if your body is ALL exhausted and that you want more." Curiously Amanda was interested in why Hermione was interested in sex, "Are you like planning to take Harry's virginity?" Hermione's hand subconsciously went to her breasts. "Did you have sex already?" Amanda asked incredulously seeing that hand motion.

Hermione blushed furiously, "No. Harry just cupped and suckled them, and God did it feel good to feel his lips around my breasts. He left me screaming for more. I want him to claim me."

Both girls were giggling only to findHarry walking up to them. Harry hugged Amanda and offered his hand to Hermione. Amanda threw a warm friendly wink and walked away to find Draco. Hermione followed Harry.

Reviews please, please review. Give flames give advice, the story is only as good as the advice an author gets. Please review. Thank you


	14. The sweetest thing part2

Chapter 14

If the Harry Potter rights were mine, I be living in luxury and going to press conferences. THEY DO NOT and I have no rights and all characters belong to J.K Rowling

The sweetest thing (Part 2)

Hermione did not believe her body as she slid onto Harry's broomstick. His slight groan of pleasure was all she needed to motivate her to grind her hips against his.

Harry kicked off and together on his Firebolt they lifted off and flew around the Quidditch pitch. Hundreds of feet into the air, they flew together. Harry strong arms settled about Hermione's waist, steadying her and letting enjoy the view of the Quidditch pitch without fear.

Harry flew onto a particular heart shape cloud. His hand holding Hermione's hand he stepped onto the cloud and let her walk with him. He led her to lunch which was a picnic basket for two. The birds chirped their songs and the cool breeze and high altitude was just perfect for resting under the warm sun

"Feels like walking in heaven, Harry." Hermione nuzzled Harry's neck.

"Feels like walking beside an angel." Harry replied thinking about Hermione's sweet perfection that god could only do once.

Starting into the heavens and snuggled up close to each other. Hermione was running her hand on her man's muscular chest. He was lean and fit, and well, he aroused. Amanda's words still rang clearly through her head. The time slowly went fluttering by she realized that Harry was hers. Harry dick responded to her; it aroused by her touch and merely being in her presence. With the sun setting Harry brought her down back to the ground and was leading her to ground.

"Harry, Thank you...." Her words were stopped.

Harry replied with honesty and compassion, "Hermione, you're worth the world to me. You are my life, don't fear break up. Don't fear losing me. My feelings will never change. I will always love you. Come your night isn't over just yet, darling."

Hermione went with Harry. The dinner was waiter none other than, Dobby.

"Dobby is my hired house-elf." Harry replied happily knowing Hermione's stance on house elves.

Hermione stared at Harry, "You care about house-elves?"

His warm laughter and loving smile told all Hermione needed to now. She knew this was the same room as she was in this morning but now it seemed so different. A romantic Italian setting was set for her. Candles burned brightly and the nighttime sky was shining magically. The floor was covered with Lilies and roses. Warmth radiated from Harry and the warmth was so comforting. The very air was so romantically feeling any girl could ask for.

Hermione was in Harry's lap again when dinner began. His aroused male hood felt quite good brushing against her sex. She loved Harry treating her like a princess yet was obviously having dirty fun. Hermione remembered Harry twin's words, she wanted to give Harry something for his hard work and yet she wasn't feeling completely ready for sex.

A small gasp emitted from her lips, Hermione noticed Harry rubbing his fingers against his glass. Oh she knew what that meant. It was so plainly obvious what he wanted to do. She smiled at Harry who immediately kissed her lips. Before her hands wandered she knew what they both wanted to do. She unbuttoned her blouse from the bottom up so Harry was shocked as her bra was suddenly showing.

Hermione explained, "Go on Harry. You know what you want to do."

Hermione almost wasn't prepared for the shock as her nipples immediately became inflamed as his tongue and lips ravaged her breasts. God, she was bloody addicted to him, she didn't have the most perfect breasts but even she could enjoy what he did. She moaned as he pinched her hardened nipple and slowly rubbed his tongue against her nipple. Her hand wandered down to Harry's aroused male hood.

Hermione moaned, "God, Harry. That feels so good."

Harry was only willingly to respond with a gentle squeeze and alternate breast. Cupping and suckling he was enjoying this as much as Hermione was clearly enjoying. Her moans filled the room and Harry was only eager to make her moan more. Each time his tongue left one of her nipples; Hermione grabbed his head and directed him to the other one. Hermione's hand wandered up and down his shaft and his desire was building in him.

Hermione giggled as she felt Harry penis deflate as it released its hot load onto her hand and his pants. She was interested in this cum and not in an academic way either. She brought one hand and licked it, salty but good. Upon her tongue touching her hand, she felt Harry hardening again and shooting another load but much less cum. Again his male hood hardened and shot a much smaller load this time into her mouth.

"What are you doing to me?" Harry moaned feeling himself hardening again.

"Milking my wolf," Hermione replied with a smirk and a slight suck as more cum came into her mouth.

Hermione knew he was empty when the last droplet of his seed was on dribbled out on the tip of his male hood. She licked it off and pulled his pants back up. Harry's eyes were dripping with hunger for her. She knew she shouldn't ruin this night but she just wasn't ready.

"Harry, I don't want to ruin this night but I can't have sex with you." Hermione replied with fear of his answer.

"Actually you making me cum was not what I had planned. I did all this for you to show you that, I'll always love you. I wasn't looking for sex, Hermione. I'm just showing you that you mean my world to me." Harry replied honestly.

Hermione hugged Harry ever so lovingly and sighed happily "Oh Harry aren't you the sweetest thing."

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes as the open sky showed a meteor shower flying across the sky. Hermione widened with disbelief as the meteors were outlining three special words. She murmured the words and the words became outlined with pink flames.

Again Hermione hugged Harry ever so lovingly and sighed happily "Oh Harry aren't you the sweetest thing."

AN.) to Florida with me and I'm going to miss my love and wife (I proposed to my love !) But this scene isn't over. I had to divide the sweetest thing into three parts. Well didn't have to wanted to. Makes the night longer and more fun. Thanks to reviewers and I'll be back soon


	15. Tigress

If the Harry Potter rights were mine, I be living in luxury and going to press conferences. THEY DO NOT and I have no rights and all characters belong to J.K Rowling

An! I'm back from Florida

Chapter 15

Tigress

In the room of requirement and the Slytherin girl's dormitory a vision and pain inflicted the young Potters.

Hermione saw Harry fall to the ground clutching his scar as his body thrashed in pain. "Legilimens!" Entering Harry's mind she saw a horrid picture.

"Wormtail, I'm greatly displeased." A cold voice could be heard.

Wormtail's crouched form was shaking in fear and pain, "Please master forgive me." "I did find out information my lord."

"So tell me. Crucio!"

Hermione ran over to Harry's curling form and cuddle him trying to ease his pain. Seeing and feeling the burn the anger and the hatred from that curse. Harry curled so like a wolf trying to hide the pain that was torturing him.

"My lord, Harry Potter has a mudblood girlfriend."

Voldemort turned to face Harry nearly broken form and he saw Hermione. As if he just noticed them in his mind, he smiled cruelly. His cold voice radiated evil and darkness, "Tell your boyfriend to beware." Slowly pointing his wand at Wormtail, "I think you deserve some kind of award, Crucio."

Hermione, Harry and Amanda all came back into there bodies painfully as if the curse hit them.

Hermione went over to Harry. She kissed him. His lips immediately came in response to hers. She whimpered feeling his hot breath lingering on her lips making her crave more of him. God, he insatiable, but god is he fucking good, she thought happily.

"Hermione come with me, we need to check Amanda immediately." Harry shouted flipping up running towards the Room of Requirement entrance. The door slide open and green flames sprung high. With the flames subsided the cold dungeon air was chilling to the bones. Hermione remembered this from second year but she never realized how sex in the dormitories was ever pulled off. She watched Harry used the walls instead of the spiral stair case.

Amanda's form sprawled out on the floor and no one was around. Harry gently lifted her and laid her back on the bed. The sleeping dormitory never knew two Gryffindors left the premise and through the cold dungeon pathways.

As they entered the Gryffindor Common room, Harry snuggled with Hermione up close. They snuggled by the fireside, Hermione could see the troubled emerald pools dancing with radiance, only Harry's eyes could possess. The eyes seemed battling themselves. She stared at the pain in Harry's eyes and she couldn't take it anymore,

Hermione asked in concern "You all right?

"I'm afraid," Was all that Harry replied.

Hermione gently brushed Harry's bangs away from his forehead. "Of the Lonewolf coming free?"

"Yes"

Hermione stared into his eyes brimming with pain and anguish, "Why are you so afraid, Harry?

"It's a part of me." Harry replied softly.

Hermione cupped Harry's cheek, "I love it then. I don't care if it's cruel, heartless, and hurtful. If it's part of you, then I love it."

"It doesn't care"

Hermione stroked Harry's unruly hair before kissing his forehead, "And I won't let it hurt me."

Gulping, Harry questioned in a voice barely above a whisper "Do you want to face it?"

"Yes. That's how much I love you." Smiling and reassuring herself of her position.

Harry began "I'm so sorry for whatever it says..."

Hermione stopped him, "It'll be fine."

Emerald eyes grew cold and unemotional. The very air seemed colder more dark and angry as if reflecting the emotions inside "ALL RIGHT, THEN YOU BETTER PRAY SO"

Hermione mocked the Lonewolf, "Boo hoo I'm shaking."

No compassion showed when the Lonewolf simply replied, "YOU SHOULD NOT FEAR ME BUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HARRY WHEN HE REALIZES WHAT HAPPENED"

Hermione gasped "YOU LITTLE FILTHY LIAR!"

The mock laughter and pure unemotional, growling Wolf answered, "LYING IS NOT ONE OF MY STRONG POINTS GIRL NOR HARRY'S."

Hermione's own animal spirit came forth shielding Hermione from dealing with Harry's "YOU CANT HARM ME. I WILL KILL YOU NOT HIM. I AM NOT HERMIONE ANYMORE. I AM A TIGRESS AND I WILL TAME YOU!"

With mock concern and false dismay, Wolf growled, "AH BUT HARRY IS BOUND TO ME LIKE I'M BOUND TO HIM."

Tigress growled, "AND I AM BOUND TO HERMIONE BUT YOU WILL NOT HARM HER NOR HARRY"

"THEN HARM ME AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO HARRY GIRL." Wolf countered challenging Tigress.

Tigress's growl shook the couch they were sitting upon ends "HOW DARE YOU! I SHOULD POUNCE ON YOU AND IF YOU DONT TALK I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!"

Wolf snarled, "OH I WILL TALK AND HARRY WILL FIND OUT WHAT YOU SAID. IT PAINED HIM TO FEEL HERMIONE'S DOUBT. YOU KNOW THAT, IT NEARLY KILLED HIM?"

Tigress wasn't impressed, but she could sense Wolf's honesty in the midst of the anger that enveloped him. She knew she must change the subject before he gained upper hand "HOW DARE YOU! I WOULD NEVER HARM HIM! I ONLY WANT TO TAME YOU!"

Snarling and furious Wolf shouted "I AM ALONE, GIRL. I WAS LEFT FOR DEAD YEARS AGO. I SAVED HARRY!"

Tigress knew Wolf's weak spot, "You may be a part of him that is angry, but know that I love you."

Wolf's eyes widen and flames of anger came flooding forth as he hissed "LIAR!"

"No, it is true. I do love you very much." Tigress replied knowing that she wasn't lying. Something drew her close to this creature. She knew that she could help The Lonewolf.

Wolf hissed and denied, "LIAR. YOU ARE A LYING WHORE!"

"I would never lie to any part of Harry. You do not mean these words. You are just covering those painful memories, if you would just let me come near you." Tigress smiled knowing that The Lonewolf was tamable. Yet still so rough, she admitted she not only loved, Wolf. She was allured to him.

Wolf snarled in denial "I'M ALONE!"

Tigress purred, "Never." "You think you can harm me. Please. I know you need me, let me help."

Wolf stepped back off the couch and fell to his feet. "HELP IS FOR THE WEAK."

Tigress stepped off the couch and walked closer to Wolf, "The strong is for the ones who admit they are weak. Let me help you. I don't want you in the dark and alone"

Wolf bared his teeth, morphing into a snow wolf. He growls, "I"M NOT IN THE DARK GIRL. I SEE THINGS DIFFERENTLY."

Tigress followed likewise morphing into her true form as a white tigress. You will never be alone. I won't let you be alone."

Snarling and backing away knowing what close encountering with Tigress did to his system. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HARRY."

Tigress extended her paws slowly closing the gap. "Never, do you have a heart?"

Wolf snarled in hopes of keeping the tigress at a distance. "I LOST MINE WHEN HARRY FIRST CALLED ON ME TO SURVIVE

Tigress wasn't fooled and inched her paw closer, "You never lost it. It's there, buried deep inside you. You just need to find it and I can show you the way."

Wolf's reply was softer, "AND WHAT OF THE DUDLEY AND HIS RAGTAG GROUP OF BULLIES, TIGRESS? WHAT OF THE ALL THE PROBLEMS HE FACES?"

Inching closer, tigress answered. Purring softly in happiness, "Hermione will face them with him. She will never leave his side nor I yours."

Breaking free from the love spell that was so evident they both felt, Wolf snarled, "HOW ABOUT WITHOUT YOU I GO?"

Tigress felt her fur aflame as she grew more attracted to Wolf. "Never. You know what I say is true. You choose to deny the truth."

Snarling backing slowly away and prowling around his prey, Wolf growled, "TELL ME THE TRUTH TIGRESS! WHAT DO YOU SEE AS TRUTH?"

Tigress kept her eyes in deadlock with Wolf, "I know that you do not speak truly. If you did it would have come from your heart. And you can never live without a heart. You have my heart. And I don't care if you rip it to pieces, I would still love you. Let me help you. Please. Do you trust me?"

Wolf growls and the floor vibrates from his power unleashed, "WHAT'S WITH YOU AND HELPING? I DO NOT TRUST ANYONE ANYMORE, TIGRESS!"

Tigress purrs slowly, "Then trust me. I want to help you if you would give me a chance. You know you love me."

Growling wolf shouted "WHAT! NEVER! EVER!"

If her tigress form could show a smile, it was showing, "Why do you deny so much?"

Wolf snarled fearsomely, "BECAUSE, WAIT YOU!"

Cirling around Wolf inches away. Their hot streams of breath touching and the very air seemed steamed with passion. Wolf's anger and chills were fading, and Tigress knew that. "May I wrap my arms around you?"

With a futile snarl, Wolf replied, "IF YOU WANT ME TO RIP THEM OFF SURE I DON"T SEE WHY NOT."

Tigress closed the distance till their noses touched, "You're such a sad thing."

Anger surging through his veins yet the anger wasn't overwhelming. With a soft growl, Wolf asked "WHY WOULD I LOVE?" Trying to remain in control, Wolf growled as Wolf backed away, "IT'S WEAK TO LOVE. I FOUGHT YEARS ON MY OWN. I DON'T NEED YOU!"

Tigress countered, "You do."

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME TIGRESS!" Attempting to raise a paw to push Tigress away but found a strong force compelling him not to.

Rose growled "I will not let you harm Hermione nor her lover."

Wolf bared his fangs and snarled backing away., "Growl AND I'll SNARL BACK TIGRESS."

Tigress kept her eyes fixed on Wolf, "How can you not love? I am a tigress. And I will fight you if need be."

Wolf back faced the corner that Harry and Hermione snogged in. Snarling and hissing, Wolf replied, "GOOD!"

Tigress pounced and brought wolf down to the ground as his snout now touched hers. Their sexes almost touching, Tigress purred. "Who do you think you are?"

Wolf was helpless this close, "HE SIMPLY REFREES TO ME AS THE LONEWOLF."

Tigress let their sexes brush against each other before replying, "Then You are my Lonewolf."

Wolf growls softly unable to call upon rage so close to someone very emitted such an alluring scent. The power was foreign, and so welcoming, Wolf replied "I WOULD BE A PACK DOG IF I WAS. I'M NOT A LEADER OR A FOLLOWER BUT I AM ON MY OWN. I CAN SURVIVE WITHOUT YOU WITHOUT HIM."

Tigress answered with regret, she loved Wolf and she didn't want him to go, "Then leave Harry alone."

Wolf replied. "I DO GIRL. HE FEARS ME AND I ARISE FROM HIS FEARS."

Tigress growled, "Whereas I am a tigress and I am not as easy to harm!"

Wolf countered with a pang of regret, "YOU'RE STILL MORTAL."

Tigress's sex brushed against Wolf's and she purred "I ARISE FROM HERMIONE'S COMPASSION AND LOVE!" Tigress shouted, "NO!"

"NO TIGRESS?"

Tigress growled, "I AM IMMORTAL AND I WILL DEFEAT YOU!"

Wolf's own voice betrays him he was regretting each word, "FOR SOMEONE WHO HAS NEVER SEEN A KNIFE FIGHT I GUESS YOU DON'T REALIZE MORTALITY."

Tigress picked up the change from the growls to this almost quiet whisper. She let her swaying hips catch his sex with hers but not letting him enter. "Let me be with you. I have been close to death as many as times as you have. I want to be with my Lonewolf. Let me be with you."

Growling in pleasure, Wolf moaned "THEN FUCK ME. CLAIM ME. NOW, BANISH ME IF THAT IS WHAT YOU WANT!"

Tigress felt her own sex now begging to grant wolf's wish. She manages to barely say, "I can't go against my guardianship's wishes."

Wolf hip are begging to buck, but Wolf resists, "LET HERMIONE DECIDE IF SHE WANTS HARRY'S VIRGINITY, TIGRESS. IF SHE DOES HARRY'S FEARS WILL BE ALLEVIATE.""

Tigress purrs, "I am in tigress form and I will do everything and anything to tame you."

Wolf growls huskily as their sexes so close to each other, "YOU KNOW I CAN ONLY BE TAMED ONCE HARRY'S FEAR IS ALLEVIATED. LET HERMIONE CLAIM HIM."

Tigress was yearning to lie down and slide onto Wolf's sex. With difficultly she replies, "She will only do this if you let me tame you!"

"FOR HARRY'S SAKE I WOULD BUT NO PROMISE YOU COULD MAKE THAT I WOULD TRUST"

Tigress growled almost as huskily as Wolf. "What do you want in return?"

Wolf body yearned to kiss Rose but he hated being pinned down unable to move. He growls huskily again, "YOU CAN TAME ME, IF HARRY GETS FUCKED BY HERMIONE, TIGRESS.WHEN HE DOES, I will GO. I SWEAR IF HERMIONE ANNE GRANGER FUCKS HARRY JAMES POTTER. THEN I'LL GO."

Tigress didn't want wolf to go. She knew she loved this rough wolf, "Only if you can trust me and let me help you."

Wolf growls softly "YOU WILL HAVE HELPED ME, TIGRESS!"

Tigress needed to convince Wolf to stay. Her heart was pumping full of love for him. "You make me happy."

Wolf growled, "JUST BE CONCERNED WITH HERMIONE KEEPING HER END OF THE BARGAIN. SHE FUCKS HARRY I GO. JUST LAY DOWN THE RULES FOR OUR AGREEMENT TIGRESS.AND SPARE ME THE SPEACH ABOUT LOVE."

Tigress wanted to sit on Wolf's sex and make him realize that she loved him. "Fine. Here's rule one. You have to have love in you." Tigress purred, "Tell me now do you have anything for me?"

Wolf's eyes grew wide, "WHAT TYPE OF BLOODY QUESTION IS THIS TIGRESS?"

Tigress was merely inches away letting her hot breath fall upon Wolf "Do you have any feelings for me? Do you love me wolf?"

Wolf turned his head sideways and admitted "I DON'T KNOW WHAT BLOODY LOVE EVEN MEANS."

"Then I won't do the deal" She retorted not realizing that Wolf really never had love in his life.

"I HAVEN'T LOVED BEFORE!" Wolf whimpered.

"Then let me be first let me love you."

Wolf replied happily, "I ACCEPT. NAME YOUR NEXT TERM TIGRESS."

Tigress knew she must make Wolf stay, "You are to let me tame you."

"YOU ASK HARRY TO LET ME GO. WHENEVER I"M FREE FROM HIM WILLINGLY THEN I WILL LET YOU TAME ME." Was all that he replied, secretly he wanted to be tamed and not just emotionally.

Purring softly Tigress asked, "Do you have a heart?"

"YOU ANSWER THAT, MISTRESS." Wolf countered.

"Am I your heart?" Feeling like Wolf just made her world.

"YOU MAY BE TIGRESS." Wolf growled softly

"Yes or no" Tigress pressed Wolf to the ground.

Wolf could be sense by Tigress's smile when he replied "YES"

"You will let Harry sleep peacefully. Please let him sleep. I will leave you if you do not stop. Would you like me to?

"LEAVE AND HARRY WILL SIMPLY DIE, TIGRESS HE NEEDS SEOLING IF YOU LEAVE HE DIES." Wolf replied snarling.

Tigress nuzzled his neck and asked again, "Would YOU like me to leave?"

"I CAN"T EXPLAIN WHY I WANT YOU TO STAY." Wolf's sex urged to move into Tigress.

"You care for me as I care for you" Tigress explained to Wolf.

"IF THAT IS WHAT CARE IS THEN YES.

Rose asked, "You will start a new life as a wolf with me?"

Wolf replied, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY. GOD DAMN IT. I WANT TO BUT ONCE MY JOB IS DONE."

Tigress's tears fell unto his chest, "You will leave me."

Wolf pulled her down onto him, letting their sexes still brush but her breasts and chest lying against him, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?

"I love you, Wolf. I don't want you to leave." Tigress managed to reply through the tears of misery.

"I LOVE YOU, TIGRESS" Wolf paw wiped away the last tear.

Tigress hand stroked Wolf's cheek, "I love you so."

Wolf replied angrily "DO NOT PLAY YOUR LUCK TOO FAR TIGRESS."

"Why do you not let me close to you? Let me help you. I love you so much. Just let me into your heart." Rose replied crying hoping to get her message through.

Wolf growled softly, "YOU ARE MY HEART, TIGRESS."

Tigress sighed happily and buried her face into wolf's shoulder, "Will you let me close to you?"

Wolf didn't think, he knew that he needed Tigress. "Yes"

"Are you all right?" Tigress asked Wolf nuzzling his neck gently.

"Never knew what it meant to be all right till I met you, Tigress."

"I love you, Wolf." Snuggling against Wolf's shoulders, Tigress replied.

"You are my love, Tigress." Wolf replied.

"As you are to me," Tigress knew she wasn't going to tire from saying she loved Wolf.

Wolf growled softly. "What is your real name Tigress?"

Tigress stuttered, "My real name?"

Wolf nodded his head, "Yes your real name."

"I am the animal that is inside Hermione." She started.

"Mine is James"

"Mine is Rose."

Wolf growls warmly "Rose, befits one such as you, tigress."

Rose felt a crimson blush sweeping across her face "Do you really think so?"

Wolf replied, "I do not think. I know."

Rose "May I kiss you?"

"No, let me kiss you." Wolf replied before kissing hungrily with pleasure. "Enough, let's get back to the agreement, Tigress."

She pouted, "Okay."

Wolf growled, "Tigress"

"Yes?" Rose stared intently at Wolf

With a throaty growl, he replied, "Don't pout."

Rose kissed Wolf "Why not?"

"Makes me want to kiss you and I can't lose focus. Now finish your rules and my departure for their virginities."

Rose closed her eyes before replying, "If you pressure them, you pressure me to do something you do not want me to do."

"What is that, Tigress?" Wolf

A tear dripped down and she cried, "Leave you."

Wolf growls, "What!" He pulled Rose, tight not wanting to lose Rose, "YOU THINK THIS IS SOME GAME? YOU LEAVE HARRY WILL DIE. NOT BY ME BY HEARTBREAK!"

"I AM NOT TALKING ABOUT HERMIONE AND HARRY! I TALKING ABOUT YOU AND ME!"

Growling he replied, "I DO NOT KNOW ANYTHING! ANYMORE.YOU CONFUSED ME. YOU ALTERED MY PERCEPTIONS. I THOUGHT I DIDN'T NEED ANYONE."

"You need me. Please let me help you! Don't make them do this."

"YET YOU THREATEN TO LEAVE TIGRESS!" he loved Rose growling fiercely knowing that he didn't want to lose Rose.

"I don't want to hurt you Wolf."

Wolf stalks slowly then shakes his head. "No one has to have intercourse, till they're ready. I don't want to lose this new feeling."

Sighing happily as Rose buried herself into his fur, "You have a heart...I knew it. So you're happy now?"

"No, I think we're all happy now"

Tigress eyes filled with tears of joy and love, "James...."

Nuzzling Rose's cheek wolf replied, "Rose. I love you."

"I love you too." Rose whispered unable to believe her luck.

"As my other self once said, don't whisper it shout it."

"I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!"

Reviews common. I need input! Recommendations! Flames! Something! Review please.

Thank you to all my reviewers that have read this story. School starting as you can tell so my chapters will lengthen though not as long as this. But updating fewer times, unless I get more reviews. winks Next chapter will be for David M Potter if he reviews this one

Frank Thomas.


	16. the sweetest thing part3

**Disclaimer:** You know I don't own any of the Harry Potter themes.

Chapter 16

Sweetest thing

Hermione woke in a very comfortable position. She silently gasped as she shifted and Harry's erected penis through his pants brush against her sex. Recalling last night's adventure, well draining adventure. She crawled upwards and as her hand touched Harry's side upon which her hand slide past a small square bulge. Kissing her love's forehead to wake him, she pulled him up from the corner.

"What happened?" Harry's eyes fluttered open and saw Hermione in front of him.

Hermione's eager voice answered, "She tamed him. She tamed Wolf."

Harry's puzzled voice was only the telling of the beginning of his confusion, "Who? Wolf?"

Hermione giggled knowing that Harry wouldn't remember anything. "Rose, my animal spirit came forth and tamed Wolf. She thinks wolf is rough and gentle."

"Telling me how? Isn't that oxymoronic being both gentle and rough?" Harry laughed happily at Hermione's never creasing ability to amaze him.

Hermione giggled as she replied, "From what I remember, Rose and Wolf argued a bit. Rose seemed to know what Wolf like. She sexually teased Wolf and he liked it. He acts rough but he's a gentle heart. Well maybe, he is a bit rough. It does sound oxymoronic though." Hermione purposely left the fact out that Tigress and Wolf were kind of in a very intimate area when they fell asleep, and that Tigress and Wolf were talking about them having sex. "Harry what is that?"

He let Hermione stand as he took to one knee and said the magic words, "Will you marry me?"

"Harry." Tear willingly and happily following from her chocolate brown eyes. "Yes! I'll marry you."

Hermione jump into Harry arms and flung herself not letting go. She couldn't believe it. Harry was so sweet, every girl dreamt of falling in love and marrying. Hermione was doing it. She kissed him everywhere not wanting this moment to end. She would be sating some of Harry's hunger for her real soon. It wasn't only Harry's hunger. She loved Harry and she didn't mind one bit for love-making with her future husband.

"Mrs. Potter would you like breakfast exclusively made for you alone?" Harry murmured while running his hand down Hermione's curves.

"Oh Harry." Sighing happily as she went falling into his arms and letting her treasure this moment. Normally she wanted control of things, but this was so much more amazing. Harry paid attention and kissed and made her feel special. He was tender and compassionate. Relinquishing control to Harry wasn't bad thing at all. She trusted Harry just as much as she loved Harry. She was Mrs. Potter now.

Following Harry until they came to the room of Requirement, Hermione only buried her head into her lover's shoulders. Sighing happily as an arrangement of her 3 favorite fruits and everything else delicious and wonderful was ready for her. No one was ever this kind. No girl could imagine falling in love with someone this sweet and romantic.

Nibbling on cherries Hermione felt Harry's male hood hardened with pleasure as he watched her slowly nibbled her away around. She was pleased, she tasted his cum and it was salty and good. She gave Harry control but she was in control too. She controlled his pleasure and happiness, on his bad boy.

Rose was being driven insane by feeling Hermione's pleasure in teasing Harry and she missed Wolf. "Hello Harry."

"Hermione? Or are you Rose?" Noting the change in Hermione's voice and demeanor.

"Yes, I'm Rose. May I speak with Wolf?"

Growling softly, Wolf came eagerly. "What is it Rose?"

"I missed you so much."

Nuzzling Rose's cheek and replying, "I missed you too."

Kissing slowly, the room of requirement shifted changing into a simple bedroom. Wolf pushed Rose gently to bed. Kisses of passion and of love became quicker as Wolf's desire started to burn heavier with each passing kiss. Each of Rose's return kiss showed both of them the desire in each other's heart and minds. They were mates and they were predators marking the unexplored territories of each other's bodies.

"Wolf what are you doing?" Rose asked as she gasped for air and Wolf's lips gently suckled her neck.

Wolf growled, "Marking you." As Hermione's shirt fell to the ground and both animal spirits morphed into their true forms. Wolf's gentle suckling became harder as the desire and passion for Rose rushed through his veins. "Don't worry Rose, Hermione won't be harmed." He growled barely above a whisper.

Rose moaned, "Wolf. Why?" She felt Wolf's lips move towards her breasts, and making her womanhood harden with eager pleasure. His teeth tore Hermione's bra off. Wolf's lips were claiming every inch of her body in passionate kisses and as he licked her nipples, her back arched in pleasure, making more of her breast enter his mouth. She could feel his pleasure building as each kiss and suckle left her skin radiating his heat.

Each kiss left Wolf craving for more of Rose. If Hermione wasn't a virgin, Wolf would let Rose have his seed but all he wanted to do right now was mark his mate. He would mark his mate for all of eternity. "I love you, Rose."

Harry and Hermione woke several minutes later to find their clothes strewn across the room and both lying mostly naked. Hermione gawk at the sheer amount of what appeared to be her essence covering Harry's lips. Blushing furiously, she spoke, "Harry, I..."

Harry stared at Hermione's naked body. _Fuck, she's so fucking hot, I'm fucking hardening just by staring at her,_ he though to himself. "Hermione, I don't know how the hell, I got here. I swear I didn't do anything."

Sighing, Hermione was suddenly self-conscious of her surroundings, of her own nakedness. "God, Harry. I'm sorry." She turned away.

"What the bloody hell is wrong?" Harry's voice was full of concern even if the language is inappropriate.

"Harry, your lips, oh bloody lord, it's just so hard to say. Your lips are covered with my essence. I don't want to tease you, and have you thinking that we'll make love so soon." Upon which Hermione threw her hands up and tears forming all over her eyes.

Harry caught her hands and pushed her to bed gently. "Shh, darling. I don't know why Rose and Wolf did what they did. We'll go at the pace your most comfortable with. Remember Mrs. Potter, fulfilling your every whim and desire is what makes me happy."

"Harry, you're so bloody sweet" Hermione replied crying into her only true love's shoulder.

AN

I've got a lot of good reviews. Sorry for this taking so bloody long. Just a lot issues and school draining a lot of my time away from this fic, anyways I'll update sooner. But hey, Your reviews are most helpful. Sorry that this is a little tad rushed

I've got an interesting reply. Beth, I don't know to answer your question. Perhaps I'll do a sequel. You reviewers decide. Ok? Well let me know in your responses.

One last AN. If you get an e-mail from my e-mail address, , it means. I'm just responding and thanking for your input.

Seoling, my wonderful wife and soul mate has mentioned her friend who reviews my works wants my e-mail address, well there it is to Seoling's Friend  



	17. Times of happiness and times of planning

DISCLAIMER. I really don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. Wish I did but I don't

Chapter 17

Times of happiness and times of planning

Mrs. Potter was walking hand in hand with her love Mr. Potter "You know, I might be ready tonight."

Harry collapsed to the ground in shock and pure blood rushing down to his male hood. He barely manages to croak, "W-w-w-What did you just say?"

Hermione gently picked him up "Oh nothing, love." She walked into the great hall, smiling at the teachers and ready for a fresh day at Hogwarts, the most magical place of her life.

Buzzing with talkative chatter of first years and the strenuous study of the 7th years, everything was just as a normal day would be going on. Hermione stared into the twinkling watchful gaze of Dumbledore and the cold glares of Professor Snape. Professors were all staring at the headmaster who had long been an important figure in History.

"I would like to announce, there will be a Halloween ball for all 6-7 years. Now, you will be required to dress in the appropriate fashion of Halloween. You must have a partner and dancing will be required or you shall be kicked out." Professor Dumbledore announce to the great hall

Commotion became the immediate affect from the announcement. Everyone was buzzing about what they would were.

"Harry come on, we have transfiguration." Hermione pulled Harry out of the great hall.

Wormtail rushed into the cold chamber with his dark master waiting, "Master, Hogwarts is having a festival on Halloween. Perhaps the full moon could aid your devices and help you break into Hogwarts"

"Crucio, you're advice is worthy for something that I would expect of a toddler, Wormtail" Voldemort replied lazily knowing that the werewolves would be an essential part of the assault.

"Master please" Wormtail's voice getting cut off by the pain.

"No, if you had worthwhile information, I might stop." Voldemort obviously bored but amused at the cringing figure.

"Potter married Granger, the mudblood" Announce Lucifer Malfoy.

The room shook as objects just exploded. Voldemort cold voice went up from hissing to shouting, "WHAT!"

Lucifer was knocked off his feet by the force emitting from his master "Potter apparently has proposed to Granger, with magical devices, Potter's fiancée has been found to be wearing an engagement ring."

Voldemort realized the complications. _If Potter has kids, then not only will his power be transfer but supposedly the "powerful" (ya right like any tainted scum could have any power) mudblood as well. If I can't stop potter now, his descendants will be nothing short of god powers. Not to mention that even if I reach immortality, I'll have Potter brats attacking me forever. Ugh, one baby was impossible, now there could be more. Not to mention ugh teenager's hormones that will no doubt play a rate of potter brats spawning. Oh well at least my spy can hopefully do some damage._

Hermione was walking with her Harry. She received an owl from her "concerned" parents. Her Harry, her husband, it was just so magical. She had fallen in love and would die for this man. Hey, she could be the hopeless romantic all she wanted, she wanted Harry, she wanted to make love, and she wanted Harry. She was so happy even if her parents were coming tomorrow, the Halloween ball was tomorrow. HERMIONE WAS GOING TO BE A PRINCESS WITH HER PRINCE HARRY!!!

Harry was over thrilled that Hermione was bubbly today, but Harry, himself, personally was a wreck. _Hermione's parents, Hermione's parents, they clearly think I'm joking and now hate me. Got to remember, I love Hermione and I love her so much I do anything for her._ He bummed into Ron.

Ron fist was flying towards Harry, unfortunately Ron didn't know about Wolf. Everyone was amazing as a seemingly inattentive Harry dodge the fist and doubled kicked Ron in the chest and just continue walking forward with Hermione as if nothing had happened. Harry was still in deep thoughts_ Hermione's parents, Hermione's parents, they clearly think I'm joking and now hate me. Got to remember, I love Hermione and I love her so much I do anything for her. I love Hermione, she is my inner guidance, and she is my goddess and savior. I love Hermione Potter. I just have to stick to my beliefs and trust my love._

"Harry?" Hermione asked, noticing Harry apparently walked into charms without raising his head.

Harry's emerald eyes focused immediately on Hermione's chocolate brown eyes, "Yes, darling?"

"You seemed to be like dreaming or not in this world?" Hermione's voice was full of concern

Harry would never lie to his love, "I'm worried about your parents. I mean like, we are young to consider this opinion, but I can't imagine life without you."

Hermione kissed Harry's cheek, "Oh, sweetheart, I can't imagine life without you, either. Just believe and you'll impress my parents most assuredly"

A.N Sorry this is short again. But anyone who reads this please go to my wife's story. ?storyid1742772&chapter1

Thanks and please review!!!


End file.
